Two Hundred Ways to Say I Love You
by OyHumbug
Summary: A Collection of 200 Drabbles to Honor the 200th Booth and Brennan Appreciation Thread at .


_A/N: For a moment, I ask for your patience. There is much I need to explain. Prior to this endeavor, I had never written a drabble. If you're unfamiliar with the term, it simply refers to a short narrative piece, in this case no less and no more than 100 words in length. However, as I was reading through a collection of drabbles on (by the very accomplished Lerdo), I suddenly remembered that the Bones board at was about to celebrate their 200th Booth/Brennan Appreciation thread and that they were asking for testimonial submissions for fans. Irrationally, naïvely, I thought to myself, 'why not write 200 hundred drabbles for the celebration, using previous thread titles as prompts?', forgetting that such a venture would translate into 20,000 words. It was too late, though, when I realized just how time consuming my project would be, for I had already started, and, if you should know anything about me, it's that I can be very stubborn and very determined. So, I labored on, did nothing more than write, write, write, and occasionally sleep for the past 38 hours, but I finally finished – early, I might add, and the result is a 77 page tribute to these wonderful characters. Because of the strict writing parameters set upon drabbles, I edited each piece as I went along, but I am not going back now that I have finished writing them to re-edit, so allow me to please apologize for any mistakes you may find. Also, I did not count the words myself; I graciously permitted Word to do so for me. As for the stories themselves, although most could be read cohesively as interweaving vignettes, each story also has its own standalone plot, so they can be read separate as well. Plus, if there is a story set pre-canon, it obviously is unrelated and simply conjecture on my part as to what these two might have been like if they had met previously in life. While some are continuations of moments we've seen on the show, others are glimpses into Booth and Bones' future together. At this point, I think it's imperative to inform you that I have yet to watch season four, so all 200 of these drabbles are loosely based upon the characters as they stand at the very end of season three (unless otherwise acknowledged). In parting, while I realize, with 200 drabbles, no doubt, comes 200 questions, I have not written author notes for each and every story. If you have any burning inquiries, though, please, feel free to ask. While I might not respond punctually, my replies and I, at least, are dependable in the long run. With that, I bid you adieu. May you enjoy reading these glances into Booth and Brennan's life as much as if not more so than I did writing them._

~Charlynn~

**Two Hundred Ways to Say I Love You  
****A Collection of Drabbles to Honor the 200****th**** B/B Appreciation Thread at **

**#1: Because He Calls Her Bones.**

It had taken years to convince his wife to have a child. Though he never doubted that she loved their son, there were moments when Booth wondered if she ever regretted their decision. But then, something wonderful would happen, and he would glimpse that enigmatic smile on her beautiful face, one that spoke of the generations of women before her, and all his worries would evaporate. The day their son said his first word such a smile appeared.

"Bones," Zackary called out jubilantly, proud of his accomplishment.

Seconds later, the smile disappeared, and his wife punched him in the shoulder.

**#4: Because He Would Kill for Her.**

He knew that Bones was important to him. She was his partner. His friend. The only person who could infuriate him one moment and then turn around and make him laugh harder than he had previously believed possible the next.

On the day he agreed to take her into the field, he promised to keep her safe. To do so, he had been forced to kill more than once. Now, she had killed for him, too.

It took her killing someone to save his life, though, to show Booth that he loved her.

With this realization, the pain faded away.

**#5: Because We Know They're More Than Partners.**

"I'm bored."

Without looking away from the television, Booth responded. "It's Saturday morning, Bones, 48 more hours of downtime left. Relax. Loosen up. Have some fun."

Bones didn't respond. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her pouting. Finally, she exploded, "why does murder always stop for the weekends? I wish we had a case." A raised brow from him sent her backpedaling. "… Not that I want anyone to die."

Switching off the TV, he gave her his complete attention. Poker faced, he suggested, "we could get married."

Bones didn't complain again about boredom… that weekend.

**#6: Sexual Tension between Brennan and Booth? Undeniable.**

Bones had seen him naked.

In his bathroom.

Wearing a freaking beer helmet.

The worst part: he wasn't sure what bothered him about the situation the most.

He wasn't embarrassed. After all, he was a good looking guy. Even though Bones had offered him a towel, it wasn't because she was uncomfortable with his nudity.

No, what bothered wasn't the what; it was _the how_. Of all the ways he had imagined Bones seeing him naked, it never involved a rubber duck.

Most importantly, in all those fantasies, she was naked, too, reciprocating his vulnerability.

Reality certainly was a disappointment.

**#7: Because He Would Do Everything for Her.**

"Booth, would you mind running to the store for me and picking up some tampons? I'm busy."

He glared at her.

Of all the things the woman had ever asked of him… When it rained, he pumped her gas so that her hair wouldn't get wet. He watered her plants when she went on vacation. On mornings when it snowed, he would get up early and go clean off her car. Last spring when she was sick, he made her medicine into fruity popsicles.

This time, though, he would draw the line.

"Please, Booth?"

Grumbling, he asked, "Tampax or Kotex?"

**#8: Because They Wait, and We Will, for However Long It Takes!**

Booth was such a woman!

After years of denying their attraction, he now wanted to take things slow. Three months ago, they finally admitted their feelings, but they had yet to have sex.

After their first date, he started holding her hand.

After the second, he kissed her goodnight… on the cheek.

After the fifth, she tried to cop a feel, but he sent her back to first base with a teasing grin.

After the tenth, she got him drunk, but he still stopped her before she could take off his pants.

Scientifically speaking, she was about to sexually combust.

**#9: Because the Coffee is Only an Excuse to Spend More Time Together.**

Although she enjoyed her work, Brennan also appreciated the joys of the weekend. Nothing was better than staying in bed late, sleeping through Saturday morning entirely. Anticipating her weekend ritual of cranberry muffins from the bakery three blocks down from her apartment made her mouth water without fail every Tuesday afternoon. She liked being lazy and staying in her pajamas all day, and, if she wanted to, she'd soak in the tub for hours on end.

So why was she sitting in the diner that Saturday morning, nursing a lukewarm cup of strong, black coffee?

Because it was _their _diner.

**#10: Because She Killed for Him.**

Angela had told her to use 'the grand gesture.'

That's it.

No further explanation.

Faced with absolutely no idea what that was, Brennan looked the idea up online only to find examples of what _other people _held to be _the _grand gesture. But none of those ideas were good enough.

"I can't believe it," her boyfriend whined. "You killed me. _Again_!"

After four lonely nights, she had finally settled on playing Booth's horrendous video games with him. _For him. _

It worked.

He wasn't mad at her anymore.

The best part, though?

She was even better at them than he was.

**#11: Because the Love is Already There.**

He had just broken up with Camille, but, for some reason, losing her didn't really hurt.

Popping open his third beer of the night, Booth took a long, slow, pleasurable drag from the crisp, cold bottle before lowering it from his lips and decadently licking the excess moisture from his mouth.

He was in his thirties. He was a father. He wasn't afraid of commitment. So, why didn't it bother him that he was single again? Why didn't he miss his ex-girlfriend?

Maybe because he didn't love her; maybe because that portion of his heart already belonged to someone else.

**#12: Because He Stayed with His Beautiful Bones.**

Stupid Sweets just had to go and put the idea in their heads that, if they were friends, they should spent time together outside of work.

So, now, they got dinner.

They went to the movies.

They met up for sundaes in the park.

On that particular night, they had gone jogging, and, of course, as _his _luck would have it, they literally stumbled upon a corpse.

No, make that a skeleton.

While Bones went to get help, he was stuck with the remains.

According to his partner, he was supposed to guard _her_… the dead body.

Stupid freaking Sweets!

**#13: Because She Leaves Him Breathless.**

The next time he made a resolution, he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Bones about it, for he intended to, from that point forward, avoid his partner's _help_ in keeping them.

When he had promised himself that he would get back into Ranger shape, Booth had believed he would do so by hitting the gym and cutting out his daily helping – or two – of pie.

He had never imagined his resolution would turn into martial arts lessons with Bones where she repetitively, harshly, cruelly handed him his ass on a platter.

His ego had never been so bruised.

**#14: Because They Knew They Wouldn't Give Up.**

The only thing worse than dealing with one smug teenager was dealing with two.

For several months, she and Booth had been having… _issues_. It invaded every aspect of their lives together. Their working relationship suffered, and their sex life became non-existent.

She had accused him of having an affair. Of needing Viagra. Of going through a mid-life crisis. They had even contemplated the idea of a separation.

But then one night Seeley smiled at her, and all the animosity seemed to fade away. She had been surprised, Booth had been relieved, and their sons said 'we told you so.'

**#15: Because That was So Not a Guy Hug.**

It took seeing another man hug Bones for him to realize that, when he embraced the infuriating doctor, it wasn't a man hug they shared, and that was because he saw the things he previously had not realized he felt for his partner reflected back at him from the competition's face.

He was a liar – to Bones, to their friends, to himself.

As he stood there, surreptitiously watching the couple, he found himself wondering if Bones realized he was a liar, too. Did she recognize the lingering shadow of his arms when Sully embraced her?

He hoped so.

Didn't he?

**#16: Because Booth Gave Her the Next Best Thing: Jasper.**

She was nervous, she was scared, and, if she couldn't have Booth by her side, then she wanted the next best thing.

Jasper.

After all, Booth had given her the pig, and, for reasons beyond her knowledge – or acceptance – she believed the memento to be lucky. When faced with the possibility of her father being convicted of murder, Brennan knew she needed all the luck she could get.

Frantically, she searched her apartment, tearing it apart only to discover the toy already inside her purse.

Jasper was safe, and, if her plan prevailed, her father soon would be as well.

**#17: Because One Day They'll Be a Real Family.**

Brennan could no longer count all the nights that she, Booth, and Parker had spent together, but, with Booth gone on a case, it was her first official evening with the little boy all by herself.

She watched cartoons with him… even though she hated TV.

They engaged in a pillow fight, ate cheese out of a can, and Parker had even taught her how to burp the alphabet.

Tucking in her step-son, Brennan froze when he turned to her, smiled, and said, "goodnight, Mommy-Bones."

In that moment, she finally felt as though she was a part of Parker's family.

**#18: Because They Are Like Yin and Yang ~ They Complete Each Other.**

"'They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow.'"

He really wasn't drunk enough for this. But it was too late to back out now. If he didn't sing, Bones would lecture him to death. Literally. She'd talk for so long, his ears would start to bleed, and it'd all be downhill from there.

So, swallowing his pride and grimacing at her song choice, he belted out, "'Well, I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me, and, baby, I got you.'"

At least she didn't make him wear a fake mustache.

**#19: Because He Doesn't Know What He'd do Without Her.**

He was running late.

Again.

If would take a miracle and a ridiculously loud alarm clock for Special Agent Seeley Booth to ever get up on time, but she was used to his lack of punctuality. So, as her partner scrambled to get ready, she watched in amusement.

"Where's my wallet?"

"Back pocket."

"My keys?"

"I'm driving today."

"No," he paused long enough to smirk at her. "You're not."

It had been worth a try.

"They're by the cup of coffee I poured you."

"What would I do without you, Bones?"

The question was: what would _she_ do without _him. _

**#20: Twenty Threads of Chemistry Solving Murders**

"Seeley, you can't flunk this chemistry test tomorrow. If you do, you'll be benched."

"But that's why I have you, Tempe," Booth flirted, attempting to use his considerable charms on the only girl in his school his efforts had absolutely no effect upon. Of course, his science teacher just had to assign Bones - as all his friends taunting called her – as his tutor. She was colder than a skeleton, hence her nickname. "Come on, just let me look off your paper."

"Cheat off my test, and I'll murder you in your sleep, Booth."

So cold… but oh so hot!

**#21: Because They'll Cross the Line.**

It was the annual FBI picnic. There were hotdogs and hamburgers, sunshine and bugs, fireworks and indigestion. However, Booth couldn't care less about any of that stuff.

What mattered to him was the three legged race, and, this year, he finally had a partner who was just as competitive if not more so than he was. With the heat of the day raining down upon them, he and Bones crossed the finish line first.

Amidst calls for a rematch, he fell to the grass, pulling his partner _accidentally _down on top of him.

It was time to enjoy his prize.

**#22: Because His Partner is a Woman Who Needs His Help.**

When he got the frantic call from Bones earlier, the last thing he had expected to find when he ran into her apartment was his partner in a ridiculously sexy, navy blue, lacy lingerie set. But that's exactly what she was wearing, along with an amazing pair of fuck-me heels.

"What the hell, Bones," he shouted, moving to cover his eyes but peeking through his fingers the entire time.

"I have a date… with a man, and I don't know what to wear. You're a man, so help me."

Where was that big gun of hers when he needed it?

**#23: Because He'll be Your Valentine.**

That year for Valentine's Day, Doctor Temperance Brennan received a romantic reservation for two to the most exclusive restaurant in D.C., flowers, and a decadent box of imported chocolates.

That year for Valentine's Day, Special Agent Seeley Booth spent the evening alone in the most exclusive restaurant in D.C. as he waited for the woman he _secretly admired_ to meet him there, the proof of his efforts in the form of a credit card receipt burning a hole through his suit pocket.

It was too bad that Doctor Temperance Brennan didn't believe in Valentine's Day… for the both of them.

**#24: Because Even Sully Knows Booth has the Hots for His Bones.**

A week after Sully sailed away, Brennan received her first letter from him. He was in Bermuda, challenging the legend of the infamous, catastrophic Triangle, and enjoying the sun and surf as much as any man possibly can after being recently dumped in favor of dead bodies, D.C., and Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Or so his short missive had informed her.

Shockingly, Brennan had not mentally denied her ex's accusation when he charged her with having feelings for her partner; what she took dispute with was Sully's claim that Booth was in love with her, too.

He obviously was mistaken.

**#25: Because He Needs a Flashier Tie for His Bones.**

Underneath her scientific exterior, her passive behavior, and her frosty attitude, Bones was one naughty seductress.

As he wandered about the men's section of yet another department store, Booth searched for just the right tie. If his girlfriend wanted to wear one of his ties for him – and only one of his ties, he was going to make damn sure it was an unforgettable piece of silk. He was already hard thinking about her, reclining in bed, waiting for him, naked except for the tiny slip of an accessory she grabbed from his half of their closet.

Kinky sex rocked!

**#26: These Days, They Can't Function Without Each Other!**

"Fuck," Booth yelled, irritably tossing his latest issue of Playboy aside.

It had been weeks – _months_ – since he had been with a woman, and the self-imposed attack of celibacy was about to drive him insane. So, to curb his tension, he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

But thinking about Heidi Klum had left him aching for a certain brunette.

And porn made him recall one of her anthropology rants.

And dirty magazines had simply been an utter failure.

Surrendering, he finally just allowed himself the fantasy he craved, and he got off almost immediately… to Bones.

**#27: Because They are Thai Food Lovers!**

Sometimes it was the little things about him that drove her absolutely wild.

As Brennan watched, the man she loved and lusted after wrapped his tongue around his chop sticks, pulling the long noodles into his mouth with an audible pop. He was so focused upon his actions that he didn't notice her studying him. Stalking him. Mentally seducing him.

Unable to take the torture any longer, Brennan tossed her own carton of Thai food aside, unmindful of whether or not it spilled any of its contents onto her couch, and launched herself at her boyfriend.

They'd have dessert first.

**#28: They will Cross the Line Because It's Their Destiny!**

Another year, another annual Jeffersonian Halloween party, and, as always, she was dressed up as Wonder Woman. Thankfully, though, Booth had retired his Squint costume, and, instead, he was dressed as a cowboy, complete with a six shooter, spurs, and a fake accent.

If he called her 'little lady,' though, one more time…

Refocusing upon the fake fortuneteller before her, Brennan forgot her partner. "I see a great love in your future," the old woman predicted.

Disinterestedly, she mumbled, "oh, really?"

"Yes, just look for someone in a cowboy hat. I believe he's in the punch line."

_Son of a…!_

**#29: Because Booth is *The One* FBI Agent in Her Life.**

Booth paused, looked up from cleaning his gun, and sought out the gaze of his new girlfriend. Although he and Brennan had been _hanging out_ for several weeks, she had given him the run around when it came to narrowing down their relationship. She didn't like labels, she had claimed.

"This is exclusive for me," he broke the silence between them to say. "I hope you know that."

"I do," Bones reassured him.

"And you?"

Twisting her full lips in thought, she mischievously grinned. "Well, you're the only _agent _I'm seeing at the moment."

Booth growled. The woman was infuriating!

**#30: Because, Even if Everyone Leaves, Booth Will Be There!**

She didn't like holidays.

To Brennan, they were culturally dividing traditions established by either the church or the government to foster a false sense of good will or to encourage excessive spending on presents no one actually needed. However, somehow, she had been tricked into hosting Thanksgiving dinner.

"For your first effort, I'd give you a 'B-', Bones, for the turkey was kinda dry."

Everyone else had left, but Booth had insisted upon staying to help her clean up… which apparently translated into eating another helping of pumpkin pie.

"You made the turkey."

He grinned crookedly, chuckling. "Well played, Bones."

**#31: Because Everything Happens Eventually.**

It was a crisp autumn day, the sun shining brightly despite the somber nature of her mood. While she resented the light, she knew he appreciated it. Of the two of them, he had always been the one to relish the simple pleasures in life.

But now he was gone. Dead. Buried. And she was alone after forty-seven years of marriage. The sun mocked her.

Ricocheting out of bed, Brennan realized her vision had been nothing more than a nightmare. She still had time; he still had time; _they _still had time. Reaching for her cell, she dialed Booth's number.

**#32: Because They Went to Therapy Together, and It's a Couple's Thing!**

As he arrived in front of his ex's house, Booth could tell that Rebecca was pissed.

"So, what was it this time, Seeley," she asked crossly, not even giving him a chance to respond before demanding, "what's your excuse for being late today?"

"My meeting ran over."

"What kind of meeting?"

He grimaced. "A routine, procedural, FBI… counseling session."

Rebecca perked up. "Why didn't you send Doctor Brennan to pick up Parker then?"

Mumbling, he answered, "because she was there, too."

His ex started laughing hysterically. "Couple's Therapy? God, Seeley, that's priceless."

She was still giggling when he drove away.

**#33: Because She'd Never Leave Booth.**

"You can leave now."

He said it challengingly, hoping that he'd be able to dare her into leaving him alone.

It didn't work.

Rather, Brennan smirked, obviously aware of his game, and set about busying herself.

Exploding, Booth yelled, "I can take care of myself, Bones!"

Looking pointedly at his injury, she commented, "you know I'm not about to leave you alone."

He would have been touched except the real reason Bones stayed was to snicker at him when he wasn't looking.

"Partners aren't supposed to mock each other."

"They are when one of them is shot in the ass."

**#34: Because They Keep Trying to Get Back to Each Other.**

Bones had been right. He should have listened to her. But, no! No, he had to go all bighearted and insist upon a real wedding. Now, he was the paying the price, for their guests were keeping him from standing by his bride's side

From holding her hand.

From resting his palm against the small of her back.

From leaning down to touch their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to stop trying to get back to her side, just as he knew she wouldn't stop searching for him either.

**#35: Because They Have a Song!**

Coach had cancelled baseball practice that afternoon due to the storms raging overhead, so Zackary was home early that evening. Letting himself into the family brownstone, he felt the familiar, pounding, Foreigner lyrics wash over him. Laughing at his father's refusal to adapt to the times, Zackary wasn't paying much attention as he stepped into the living room, only realizing his mistake when it was already too late, for before him stood his dad completely naked, and his mom had on nothing but the cord to the karaoke machine.

It was a good thing he had Sweets on speed dial.

**#36: Because With One Look They Can See Into Each Others' Souls.**

Something didn't feel… right.

Coming awake slowly, Brennan fought the reality of consciousness, preferring the shadows of her dreams versus the brightness of the morning. But it wasn't her alarm clock waking her. Rather, it was the fact that she could sense someone else in her room, someone who shouldn't be there.

Cracking open one blurry lid, she recognized the colorful socks positioned close to her face. Each possessed a single hole. For a man who loved his socks…

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," was his mumbled reply before he rolled over, taking his soles with him.

**#37: Because Even Gordon Gordon Knows There's More than Friendship.**

"I had them first."

"Yeah, but you never got them to date."

Intrigued, Gordon stared at his colleague. "Oh, do tell, Doctor Sweets."

"Well, it was simple, really," the younger therapist bragged. "I just played upon their defenses and tricked them into going out with me and my girlfriend."

"And tell me what happened!"

Sweets frowned. "They put us to shame. In fact, afterwards, my girlfriend broke up with. Apparently, Booth and Brennan are bright blue fish, and we were just pale imitations."

"Rest assured, young fellow. You know what they say: when you have it…"

Sweets finished, "flaunt it."

**#38: Because He Told Her They Make a Great Pair.**

"Hey, Bones, remember all those years ago when I told you we make a great pair?"

Brennan just stared at him, confused as to why he was bringing up such a trivial memory. She already knew they made a good couple. Otherwise, she wouldn't have married him, and she wouldn't have agreed to have his child.

"Well, apparently, the big guy upstairs took me a little too literally." Motioning towards the ultrasound machine, Booth directed her gaze to _two _very small images. "Twins, Bones! Get it, a great pair?"

Before he could react, she punched him in his own pair.

**#39: Because She Cooked Dinner Just for Him!**

If he made it through the night without throwing up, he would be lucky.

To put it politely, he had consumed too much food; to be blunt, he had gorged himself, but it wasn't every night Bones made him dinner – mac n' cheese to be exact. And it had surprisingly been good, too.

No, not good; great.

But Bones could do anything she put her mind to, so he shouldn't have been shocked.

He had been so touched, though, that he kept eating. Booth had simply wanted the night to last forever.

Now, he just wanted to survive until morning.

**#40: Because Mac and Cheese Mean More than Words!**

As a family, they had just finished dinner. He was cleaning up, Bones was helping Zackary with his homework, and Parker was staring into space, obviously distracted by his own heavy thoughts.

"Dad," the sixteen year old called. Once Booth's attention was upon him, he asked, "how do you tell a girl you like her without actually saying the words?"

A corner of the agent's mouth quirked in remembrance as he met his wife's cerulean gaze. "Make her dinner," he answered. "Something special."

His oldest son nodded in understanding. "Something like mac n' cheese?"

"Yep, that should do the trick."

**#41: Because They Forgot the World Standing in Front of the Alter.**

Unlike most others, Brennan had never found peace inside of a church before, probably because she didn't believe in what the buildings represented. Rather, she sought contentment in her laboratory. However, as she stood there that afternoon, mere steps from her partner, a sense of calm washed over her. It didn't matter that Angela and Jack had skipped out on their own wedding, and it didn't matter that a room full of people were looking towards her to tell them what to do next.

All she saw was Booth.

As for the rest of the world…? It simply faded away.

**#42: Because They Didn't Wanna Let Go of Each Other.**

Although he had fantasized about finally _being _with his partner countless times, Booth had never quite managed to get past the sex to imagine what a morning after would be like with Bones, but, as he reclined there that morning with her soft, still pliant with pleasure body in his arms, he knew no dream could have surpassed the reality.

She had surprised by him by turning off his alarm clock, calling in sick to work, and demanding he play hooky as well. And, since she was the brains in their relationship, who was he to argue with her logic?

**#43: Because He Thinks She is Not a Bad Anything.**

He had come home to a mad woman.

Hours earlier, when he had gone to work, Bones had still been the same sane, rational Bones he had fallen in love with, but now?

With a pile of partially used Kleenexes surrounding her, she cried piteously, "I'm a horrible wife!"

"No, Bones, you're the best."

"I yell at you."

Booth shrugged. "I sometimes deserve it."

"I don't iron your underwear."

"Something I'm actually thankful for."

"And I burnt dinner!"

He chuckled… which, in hindsight, was probably not the best decision. "We'll order in, Bones."

"I'm pregnant."

And that's when he fainted.

**#44: Because He Wants Her to be Happy.**

Bones was grinning… impishly.

It was kinda scary.

"Look who swallowed the canary," he teased her, wanting to know what she found so amusing. But he should have known better, because his partner simply looked at him in bewilderment. "You look happy, Bones," he clarified. "What gives?"

Her answer was tightlipped. "It's just a good day."

It wasn't until later – after he testified in court – that Booth realized what had made her so cheery. His fly had been down the entire time.

But the worst part?

He didn't even mind, because it made her smile. He was such a sucker!

**#45: Because Emily thinks Brennan and Booth Belong Together.**

He was a glutton for punishment.

Why he had believed it was a good idea to take a set tour of Bones' movie was beyond him.

"You're Booth," the actress playing the female lead asked.

Giving her his most winning smile, the agent replied, "that's me."

Almost immediately, her kind demeanor vanished. "Why the hell aren't you dating her yet?"

"Her? Her who?"

"Your partner!"

"Me and Bones?"

"Don't give me that! You two belong together."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me, and I'm not just some dumb actress, buddy; I have my B.F.A. from Boston University. Ask her out already!"

**#46: Because She's a Little Bit Country. He's a Little Bit Rock-n-Roll.**

For twenty minutes, they had been fighting over music. Bones wanted to listen to some awful hillbilly crap, while he was determined to show her the finer points of The Black Keys.

"Look - a fox," Bones called delightedly, causing him to look away. "Sucker," she taunted him after changing the radio station. "I just knew you'd fall for that whole beauty of nature routine."

Annoyed, he went to turn his CD back on, but the radio was stuck on her station. "What the hell, Bones! You broke my car."

She simply shrugged. "It wasn't a very nice one anyway."

**#47: Because He'd Hate to Hurt His Bones.**

He used to spend Friday nights with his buddies. Now, he spent them with his partner.

He didn't mind.

His eyes glued to the cards, Booth watched for the next Jack. When it appeared, he slammed his hand down only to smack harshly against Bones'.

"Ow, Booth! Do you have to be such a Neanderthal?"

"Sorry. Go ahead," he offered, motioning towards the cards. "You take them."

She did… along with the next pile, officially winning. In victory, Bones pounded her fists onto the table.

"I thought you were hurt."

"All's fair in love and war, Booth."

Indeed, it was.

**#48: Because She Dedicated Her Book to Him.**

Brennan looked up from the last book she signed to confront the smiling face of her partner. "What're you doing here?"

"I came for an autograph, Bones," Booth answered.

Rolling her eyes, she complained, "you could've just asked me for one later."

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be special, and this," he tapped the cover of her novel. "This deserves special. I'm thinking…"

Without finishing his thought, he stood on the chair beside her. "Excuse me, but I'd just like to officially thank my partner for dedicating her book to me."

He was such a ham, but he was her ham.

**#49: I See Your Face, and I Find Everything I Thought I Lost Before.**

On the night of their wedding rehearsal, the priest had informed her that she walked like a man. He said that a proper bride floated down the aisle; she walked slowly, gracefully… like a butterfly. Brennan had informed him that butterflies didn't, in fact, walk. Booth had groaned, Angela had snickered, and the priest still wouldn't look her in the eye.

The moment had broken the whole wedding spell, though, and, despite the fact that she knew she was being sentimental, she missed the enchantment.

But then she met Booth's gaze at the altar, and everything fell into place again.

**#50: 50 Threads of Squeeing Over B/B.**

For the last three months of her pregnancy, his wife had been on bed rest. Booth had believed the doctor's orders would drive Bones insane, but she adjusted well, so well, in fact, that she requested the television be moved into their bedroom, and she was now addicted to several shows.

As he reclined in bed beside her, ignoring the characters' antics in favor of watching his wife, he fell in love with her all over again as she squealed in delight when her favorite couple kissed for the first time.

Bones' innocence never failed to make him adore her.

**#51: Because, in the End, It's Always about Booth and Brennan.**

"I died."

"I died, too."

"I died, three."

Cam, Jack, and Angela, respectively, were all disgruntled by her final novel.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it. Those were completely fictitious characters."

"But Booth didn't die."

"Ang, I promise you, he's not Andy. I just… I wanted to go out with a bash, you know?"

"It's bang, sweetie."

She could hear her coworkers mumbling as they walked away. It was Jack's words, though, that stuck out for her. "In the end," he stated, "it's always going to be just the two of them."

He was right.

**#52: Because We Want New Brennan/Booth Promo Pics NOW!**

He was going to shoot her!

That was if he didn't strangle her first.

No, make that string her up by her toes and…

The impossible, stubborn, infuriating woman had sent a picture of them at a crime scene into the paper for their wedding announcement. After their session with an actual photographer, she had used a grainy picture with a cadaver bag in the background.

"What's this," he demanded, slamming the article down on the counter.

"A newspaper," Bones answered inanely.

"I meant the picture."

"I didn't like the other ones. They were too… sterile."

Smiling, she walked away.

**#53: Because, With You Here, Everything Seems Okay.**

"Booth, it's two in the morning. Why am I here?"

Grimacing, the injured agent said nothing. Instead, he pointed to his visibly spooked son.

Immediately, she entered her partner's apartment. Kneeling down, she questioned, "Parker, what's wrong?"

"Daddy's hurt."

Nodding, Brennan agreed, "I know, and…?"

"And I'm scared."

Without offering to help, Booth remained silent, so she asked, "of what?"

"Of the bad guys," the little boy responded in nothing more than a whisper. "What if they come to hurt Daddy again?"

Finally, the pieces clicked together for the forensic anthropologist. Parker wanted her there to keep his dad safe.

**#54: Because the Only People that Deserve You are the Ones Who Think They Don't.**

He was an idiot.

He was about to get everything he wanted – Bones, but, instead of taking the precious gift she was offering, he was questioning whether or not she knew what she was doing.

"You sure about this?"

Without lifting her mouth from his chest, she nodded.

"But I'm not a good guy, Bones. I've killed people. I've done so many things that I'm ashamed of. I've…"

"Stop criticizing my partner. I'm the only one who's allowed to do that."

Well, if she insisted…

Lowering his lips to hers, Booth kissed her the way they both wanted him to.

**#55: Because, Um, Er, Have You SEEN the Sexy New Promo?! *Thud***

He should have known something was up when Bones insisted they go to the movies together. After all, he could tell by the title that the film wasn't a documentary, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting soft porn wrapped up in a pretty art-house title. By the time the movie ended, he was too hard to see straight, and walking was impossible.

As the other patrons filed out of the theater, Bones stood up. When he didn't follow her, though, she paused, smirked, and said, "I'll see you in the car."

The little minx had done everything on purpose.

**#56: Drop Your Defenses & Come into My Arms & I'll Kiss You!**

He loved teasing her.

Sometimes, for fun, he would ask her to do things that he knew she didn't want to, simply to see how long she would squirm and buck before admitting defeat.

This time, he wanted her to say that no one kissed her like he did.

"Booth, this is ridiculous!"

"I know," he agreed, nodding emphatically. "All this frustration, simply because you won't tell me the truth."

"The truth according to you!"

_Oh, to the hell with it…_

Grabbing her by the arms, he yanked her towards him and devoured her mouth.

He was a weak man.

**#57: Because He Thought She Should Know.**

"I'm in love with you, Bones."

After spending their first official night together and waking up in the same bed, Booth had been unable to hold back his proclamation any longer. After all, it was the truth, and he was sick and tired of denying his feelings.

"I can't… I'm not ready to say that back to you yet, though."

"I know," he reassured her, punctuating his words by dropping a kiss onto the tip of her nose. "And that's okay. You'll say it soon. For now, though, I just wanted you to know."

And it really was that simple.

**#58: Because Las Vegas Wasn't as Hot as Brennan & Booth.**

As Brennan unpacked her suitcase, Angela lounged on her bed, idly flipping through a popular magazine the forensic anthropologist knew wasn't there before her best friend arrived.

"So, how was Vegas? Win any money, see any coked out celebs, walk down any cheese aisles?"

"Hot," Brennan stated definitively as she pulled out the little black dress Booth had gotten for Roxy to wear. Although she couldn't see a reason why she would ever wear it again, she still kept it.

Startling her, her best friend whistled a catcall. "Whoa! What is that?"

She smirked. "That story, Ang, stays in Vegas."

**#59: Because Their Chemistry is So Hot, It Ignites.**

"Booth, you're not following the directions! The cookbook clearly states that you're supposed to use red peppers."

"Green'll work. They taste the same, Bones."

Attempting to shove him out of the way, his partner knocked her hips against his, but he didn't budge. "Just… go set the table."

"No, you're not even supposed to be helping. I'm making you dinner, remember?"

"You know what, for once, couldn't you just do what I ask?"

"Ask? ASK?!" the agent shouted. "Bones, you don't ask; you… you're on fire!"

Wrinkling her brow, Bones questioned, "what?"

And that's when she felt her smoldering sleeve.

**#60: Because Solving Murders Takes Chemistry.**

"So, let me get this straight, Sweets," Booth prefaced his next statement. "In order for us to be effective partners so we can, you know, catch the bad guys and all, the FBI believes that we need to have chemistry. However, they assigned us to you to make sure that we don't have too much. Am I tracking so far?"

"In a nutshell," the therapist agreed. "Yes."

"This is ridiculous," the agent exclaimed in frustration.

"I told you psychology was a weak science, Booth, but you were the one who insisted it had its merits."

"Shut up, Bones."

Sweets smirked.

**#61: Because They Have Eye Sex All the Time!**

They were trying a new visualizing exercise to make Bones more agreeable, more relatable on the stand. In an effort to distract her from her beloved logic so that she wouldn't bombard the jury with too many scientific terms, he was engaging her in eye sex, seducing her with the very heat of his gaze and the promise of what was to come later that night.

Unfortunately, the effort just seemed to make her even more analytical. It was like, the more she was aroused, the more she held on to her anthropological facts.

The woman just couldn't let go.

**#62: Whichever Way I Go, I Come Back to the Place You Are.**

"Booth, it happened again."

Smirking despite the fact that his partner couldn't see him through the phone, the agent needlessly asked, "what?"

"I told my GPS that I wanted to go home like you showed me to, but it sent me to your place instead_._"

Lowering himself onto the couch, he got comfortable. "And what does that tell you, Bones?"

"That this stupid thing is broken," she complained. He could hear the locks of his front door tumbling open as she used her key.

Still on their cell phones, he responded, "or maybe it just knows something that you don't."

**#63: Because There is Love and Attraction Underneath.**

"It's just sex."

When her partner remained silent, she elbowed him. "Ow, Bones! What was that for?"

She nodded towards Jack. "Tell him, Booth."

"Oh," the agent sobered. "Yeah, Bones and I… We're just getting our rocks off."

"That's not what it looks like to me," Hodgins countered. Eyeing their hands which constantly seemed to find a new patch of skin to needlessly scratch, he added, "either the two of you got frisky in a bed of poison ivy, or you're just itching to admit your feelings. My money – and I have a lot of it – is on the latter."

**#64: Because Their Actions and Expressions Say It All.**

"I thought there was a line, Seeley."

Sighing, Booth dropped his chin to his chest in exasperation. "Not not now, Camille."

"Just hear me out," his ex implored. He nodded his surrender. "First, I just want to say that I'm not mad. I know that you didn't end things between us lightly, that, at the time, you believed in what you said, but doesn't it tell you something that, even after everything that happened between us, you're still willing to cross that line for her?"

When he remained silent, she finished, "sometimes your actions speak louder than your words, Seeley."

**#65: Because Hugging in Front of a Wedding Party Means Something.**

"What. Was. That?"

Equally shocked, Brennan looked on at the still hugging couple. Realizing she needed to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, she reached over and pinched her partner.

"Ow, Bones! What the hell?"

"I just wanted to make sure that this was real. It is real, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"It's utterly fascinating… and weird."

"I know! Whoever heard of sealing a marriage with a hug? I'll tell you this, though, if we were standing up there, I'd kiss you until your face turned blue."

"Promises, promises," Brennan teased, surprising her partner and making him choke on his gum.

**#66: Route 66, Babeh… the Highway to B/B Love.**

"I can't believe you let your AAA membership expire," his partner complained. "What kind of idiot does that?" He ignored her. "At least, if you're going to be that stupid, you should have a well stocked roadside assistance kit. But, no, not you, Booth, because, apparently, you believe your precious car is impervious to breaking down!"

He growled underneath his breath. "I get the point, Bones!"

"Good. So, from now on, you'll allow me to drive."

Twisting in his seat to face her, he met her heated gaze. "You'll have to shoot me first."

"You know, that can be arranged."

**#67: Because They Are the Center, and the Center Must Hold.**

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but, nevertheless, Booth found himself playing tackle football with the Squints and kicking some serious FBI ass.

Who knew geeks had so much pent up frustration?

"Bones, this is it," he told his partner. "If we hold them here, we win the game. Can you do that?"

They were the center of the Jeffersonian's defensive line. "Piece of pie," she stated arrogantly.

"It's cake, Bones," he laughed before settling into his stance. The last thing he saw in his mind before the play started was her smiling, dirty face.

They won the game.

**#68: Because He Would Have Invited Her.**

"So, there's this FBI function next week, and, since you kinda work with me there, I figured I should probably tell you about it, but it's not really your thing, Bones, so don't worry about it."

"Wait, what kind of function?"

"Well, it's a party," Booth answered her. "You know, fancy shoes, complicated silverware, boring instrumental music. You'd totally feel out of place."

"Just for that, Seeley Booth, I'm going, and you're taking me!"

With that, his partner marched off, irritated with him. 

He would have just invited her, but sometimes with Bones you really did have to play dirty.

**#69: Because He Can Lean on Her.**

"Thanks for coming to pick me up, Bones."

His words were slightly slurred, it was three in the morning, and she was wearing her bathrobe, but Brennan couldn't help but smile at his drunken antics.

"You'd do the same for me." He emphatically nodded his agreement. "So, why'd you get drunk tonight anyway?"

"My team won, Bones!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Pausing, her partner turned to look at her. "You don't have a twin sister, do you?"

Chuckling, she pulled him closer so that she was partially supporting his weight, and they together made their way towards her car.

**#70: Because, Every Once in a While, Two People Meet, and There's That Spark**

The woman in front of him gave multi-tasking a whole new definition. She was on two phones simultaneously, reading a scholarly journal while taking notes, and putting on her lipstick. Booth just knew adding her coffee to the mix was going to be a disaster, probably for him.

Sure enough, after paying for her latte, the harried stranger turned around too quickly, lost her balance, and tripped, spilling her hot beverage all down his work regulation suit.

She apologized, shoved some money into his hand, and ran off. It wasn't until she was gone that he remembered to be annoyed.

**#71: Because She's Really Necessary; She's His Partner.**

"Booth, no offense, buddy, but you look like hell."

"Shut it, Hodgins," he tersely replied. "Not all of us have a live-in staff that numbers in the double digits."

The bugs a slime guy simply shrugged his shoulders, walking back to his lab station.

"What happened to you, Seeley," Camille questioned, snickering at his disheveled appearance. "Your tie's stained, your socks don't match, and it looks like you forgot how to shave."

At that precise moment, Angela arrived, offering her two cents. "Brennan's been gone for eight days. Somebody misses their partner."

Stomping away, Booth fumed.

He really hated Squints.

**#72: Because We All Know 'Coffee' = Love.**

If pie represented his repressed attraction to Bones, and his almost obsessive drive to get her to like it represented his need for her to recognize her attraction to him, then what the hell did coffee represent in their relationship?

Pondering this, Booth sipped a steaming cup of the bitter liquid.

They drank coffee together after a successful case. They drank it when they were frustrated, nervous, tense with adrenaline.

_Son of a…_

Slamming his cup down, Booth stood to leave, dropping a few crinkled bills on the counter.

Coffee represented the love they felt but couldn't – or wouldn't – confess.

**#73: Because They're Super Squints!**

"You know, Bones, you in that Wonder Woman costume, it's giving me some interesting ideas."

His partner glared at him. "That's _never _gonna happen."

"God, Bones, not _that_!" He shuddered at the implication; at least, he thought he shuddered. It wasn't a shiver of anticipation, was it?

…

Nah!

"That's not what I meant. What I'm thinking is that we could make some money in the comic book industry. You'd write, I'd manage, and Angela would draw. We'd call it _Super Squints!_"

"Stick to your day job, Booth."

Glumly, he scuffed his shoe along the floor. "Yeah, you're probably right."

**#74: Because She Brought Up the Date Analogy.**

"What the hell happened to you two," their waitress pried.

"Nothing," Bones grumbled.

"She shot me," Booth answered.

"Wow, that really must've been a bad date."

Smirking, the agent teased, "that's what she said."

"I did not!"

"Au Contraire, my little barely dressed crime fighter. And, if I remember correctly, you referred to me as Clark Kent, implying that I'm your Superman."

"Wonder Woman doesn't need a man to rescue her. She can save herself, thank you very much."

Already fleeing, the waitress called over her shoulder, "I'll just give you two a minute." Before they could protest, she disappeared.

**#75: Because He Said He'd Never Betray Her.**

In a final effort to declare who was the King of the Lab once and for all, Cam had arranged an academic decathlon for the Squints, Down to the final round, it was Bones versus Hodgins.

"Go for the profiling category," the agent called out to the bugs and slime guy. "She'll never get the correct answer, not in a million years!"

"Booth, you're supposed to be my partner!" Glaring at him, Brennan complained, "partners don't betray each other."

"And men have to stick together, Bones, even when we're being represented by poor imitations of our sex. You're going down!"

**#76: "It Almost Hurts to Watch, Because You Want Them to Touch So, So Badly."**

"What was it like?"

The five of them – Caroline, Angela, Jack, Cam, and Sweets were all situated in the artist's office, dishing on the kiss the prosecutor had just witnessed between Brennan and Booth.

Answering, the older woman replied, "what do you think it was like, or are you too young to know?"

"Oh, I know," Sweets reassured her.

"Then you should realize that it was hot. When they pulled apart, I hurt for them. Those two need each other's touch like the tide needs the moon.

Sullenly, Hodgins admonished, "you should've taped it."

"Yeah," everyone else sighed their agreement.

**#77: Because Thud She Kissed Him on the Cheek, and It was HOT!**

For once acting like the girl she was, Bones had elected to stay. With Russ walking before him, his hands cuffed behind his back, the two men progressed silently, neither willing to speak their mind.

Finally, it was his partner's brother who broke the stillness. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Like father, like son, huh?" Without waiting for Russ to respond, Booth warned, "you're inside a jail here, Brennan; I wouldn't be threatening an FBI agent."

Ignoring him, the younger man stated, "I saw her kiss you, Booth. Don't hurt her."

Swallowing thickly, he promised, "I won't."

**#78: Because Love is a Variable We Can Never Control.**

"We should get married."

Choking on his pizza, Booth coughed before he could respond. "Warn a guy the next time, Bones, before you propose."

"Well, I didn't intend upon ever asking anyone again."

"If that was a proposal, it left much to be desired."

"I'm not really the romantic type."

"There's an understatement."

"Be serious, Booth. It would make sense. We live together, there're the tax benefits, and getting married would give me back some control."

"Until you realize that you can't control love, Bones, my ring finger is going to remain tan line free. Sorry. Better luck next time."

**#79: Because… Oh Hell Yeah – THEY KISSED.**

Why did he suddenly have an obsession with pomegranate?

Looking around his apartment, Booth found evidence of the fruit everywhere. He had pomegranate juice and yogurt in his fridge, he was using women's pomegranate body wash for some embarrassing reason, and he had even purchased new throw pillows for his couch in that particular shade of red that reminded him of the fruit. He felt like such a chick.

Licking his lips, he would swear that he could still taste _her _on them – sweet, tangy, forbidden, so addicting she should be illegal.

And pomegranate.

Bones wore pomegranate chap stick.

Shit!

**#80: Because Have You SEEN the Sextended Kiss?!**

There was mistletoe, Caroline, and they were at the Jeffersonian, but Booth didn't care. Secretly, he had always harbored the fantasy of shoving everything off Bones' desk and taking her where she spent the majority of her time. Hard, fast, and without mercy, afterwards, she would have a new appreciation for both him and their _partnership_.

So, that's what he did.

Refusing to break their kiss, he pushed her back until her hips collided with her desk. Bending her backwards, he lowered himself on top of her until…

His face smacked off the cold, wooden floor of his bedroom. _Again. _

**#81: Because It was More than Enough Steamboats; It was the Whole Flotilla.**

After her baby shower officially ended and the majority of the guests departed, Brennan showed her closest friends the nursery they had just finished a few days prior. Angela, Jack, Cam, Doctor Sweets, Caroline, and Gordon all crowded into the small bedroom, cooing and fussing over the tiny bassinet, the changing table, and the miniature clothes she already had arranged for her unborn child.

"So, what made you pick steamboats, Brennan," her best friend wanted to know.

Although Caroline barely managed to suppress a chuckle, everyone else simply waited for the forensic anthropologist's answer.

"They remind me of his Daddy."

**#82: Because They Found the Miracle of Christmas in Each Other.**

"It looks like your holiday is already off to a good start."

Confused by his ex's comment, Booth frowned.

Rebecca leaned forward, running a single digit around his lips. When she pulled away from him again, she showed him that her skin was stained a pretty berry color.

"Who have you been kissing, Seeley?"

"It was nothing," the cop automatically defended. When Rebecca simply raised her brows in doubt, he rolled his eyes and clarified, "Bones and I had to kiss under the mistletoe so her brother could spend Christmas with his family."

She laughed. "So, miracles really do happen?"

**#83: Because THE KISS Had Everything to do With Sex.**

She was officially traumatized, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Sitting up straight in bed, her eyes wide and unblinking, Brennan refused to go back to sleep. She didn't care that she had the next several days off from work. If she could help it, she'd never sleep again.

Nightmares where you went from having mind blowing sex with Booth to seeing your brother's face would do that to any woman, even one as grounded and as rooted in reality as she was.

It had been a mistake to lie to Caroline, and this was her penitence.

**#84: Because, Yes, There's a Chance I've Fallen Quite Hard Over You.**

She was starting to recognize a very frightening, recurring trend in her life. Brennan would be faced with a conundrum, and, instead of thinking it through logically, she would question what Booth would do. When she was lonely, she'd wish for her partner to appear with Chinese food and ice cold beer. And, when she was upset, she'd immediately run to the one man who made her feel safe and secure.

Tripping over an errant corner of the sidewalk, the forensic anthropologist landed painfully on her knees as realization swept through her.

She had literally and figuratively fallen for Booth.

**#85: Because Jasper and Brainy Smurf Know Epic Love when They See It.**

There was nothing better than a big bowl of Trix in the morning, served with a glass of chocolate milk, classic cartoons, and the sports page.

Seeley Booth loved his weekends.

Squirming even deeper into comfortable cushions of his couch, he sighed in contentment. But the satisfied grin disappeared when he realized exactly what classic cartoon he was watching.

_The Smurfs_.

And he was wearing a pair of pig slippers.

And, instead of reading the sports page, he was reading the world news.

"Uh oh, Brainy Smurf," he spoke to his television screen. "I think we have a problem here."

**#86: Because She Never Even Has to Ask for His Gun.**

They had a routine after working together for so long.

So, when she held out her hand for a gun and didn't receive one, Brennan was thrown. "Booth. Gun. Now."

"Sorry, Bones. We're going to play it a differently today."

"You do realize you're just wasting time."

He grinned and motioned for her to grab the curiously positioned weapon sticking out of the top of his jeans. Once the gun was in her hand, he sighed. "I love it when we're naughty at work."

"You do realize that's the Catholic school boy still inside of you, right?"

He didn't argue.

**#87: Because Questions of Science and Progress Don't Speak as Loud as My Heart.**

Booth was running late, so Angela was with her in the exam room when she first heard her baby's heart beat.

With tears of joy cascading down her face, Brennan complained, "I don't understand. While I know that the child inside of me statistically speaking will be nothing more than a burden to our already overpopulated environment, I don't care. And, while I realistically know that he will probably encounter horrible things when he's older, another part of believes that Booth and I will be able to keep him safe."

Smiling softly, her best friend answered, "that's called loved, sweetie."

**#88: Because Our Squees after the Kiss could be Heard Around the World.**

"I see the head crowning," the doctor shouted over the hysteria in the room.

Booth grinned. He knew what that meant. Very soon, he would finally meet his son, and Bones would finally be able to let go of his hand. They, together, had been waiting for this moment for nine months, but, alone, he had been waiting for it for years.

After what felt like mere seconds, their little boy was placed in his wife's arms, and he leaned down to kiss her reverently.

Breaking the moment, there was a collective 'aw!' from the doorway. The Squints had arrived.

**#89: Because Sweets Wanted to Know if There was Tongue.**

"So, since you claim there's nothing more than friendship between you and Doctor Brennan, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, would you?"

Booth roared with laughter. "Oh, that's a good one, Sweets, a real knee slapper."

The psychologist didn't even blink. "I'm being serious."

Sitting up straighter, the cop eyed his therapist. "She'd never date you."

"I already know, thanks to you, that she's a good kisser, and I've been told that I'm no slouch in that department myself."

"Touch her, and I'll rip you apart, Sweets."

The shrink smirked.

"I just failed that test, didn't I?"

"Totally."

**#90: Because She Sure Does Like Her 'Brother!'**

"I think I've figured out another piece to the puzzle which is your past, Doctor Brennan," Hodgins informed her.

Sitting down behind her desk, the anthropologist motioned for her bugs and slime guy to take a seat as well.

After obliging her, Jack continued. "You have a strange name, you kissed Booth on the cheek when he allowed your brother to go to the hospital, and you said kissing Booth under the mistletoe was like kissing Russ."

When Brennan failed to connect the dots, Hodgins exclaimed, "your family's originally from West Virginia!"

He skipped away in a cloud of mirth.

**#91: Because, If I Ever Want Proof, I Find It in You.**

Despite the fact that they had Bones in common, Booth didn't particularly enjoy spending quality time with her father. Whether he could understand the older man's motives or not, they still existed on opposite sides of the law.

Breaking the silence, Max said, "I know we did the right thing all those years ago, leaving Tempe and Russ behind."

Gritting his teeth, he went to protest, but his partner's father interrupted him. "The way my daughter looks at you, the way she trusts you, that's all the proof I'll ever need."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't an altogether bad guy.

**#92: Because Being Close and Not Kissing Has Never Been This Hot!**

They had been arrested.

What had started out as an innocent prank had escalated into a felony. All they had wanted to do was throw a few eggs at Hodgins' enormous house and maybe fork his yard, but Jack's security system alerted the cops to their trespassing presence, and, now, they were cuffed in the back of a squad car.

Looking over at his partner in crime, Booth grinned impishly. With her tight, little black ensemble on, she looked hot, and the restraints were putting naughty ideas in his mind. Never before had he wanted to kiss her so badly.

**#93: Because They Make 'Hand-Kissing' the Sexiest Thing Ever.**

Booth was wrong; she did not kiss his hand.

The fact that he put his hand over her coffee cup implied that he wanted her lips to touch his fingers, but it did not support the idea that she had kissed him.

If anyone was thinking about kissing in that moment, it had been her partner. Not her!

But his hand had been surprisingly soft and warm against her mouth, so the experience had not been entirely unpleasant… in a friendly, Booth-related sort of way.

Brennan shook her head in frustration. It had been too long since she had sex.

**#94: Because, When Bones Caresses Booth, We Swoon.**

There was something up with Brennan. Angela's best friend radar was going off non-stop around the anthropologist, and she was determined to find out what was triggering it.

Maybe she had won another prestigious award that Angela had never even heard of before.

Or perhaps yet another one of her books was going to be made into a movie.

Better yet, make that a television show!

Walking into her colleague's office unannounced, Angela found her answer, but it was the last thing she was expecting.

Booth and Brennan having hot monkey sex on the floor.

And that's when she fainted.

**#95: Because Hold My Hands Inside Your Hands. I Need Someone Who Understands.**

Parker was graduating from elementary school, and Booth found himself slightly more emotional than he was comfortable with. He knew the reason behind his tears. His son was growing up so quickly, and he felt as though he had already missed so much. Soon, Parker would be a man, he would have his own children, and Booth wondered if, years down the road, his would resent him for not always being there, even if he wanted to be.

Before his fears could progress further, he felt Bones slip one of her hands into his own, and the pain faded slightly.

**#96: Because Even Angela Knows Why Brennan Stayed.**

Plopping onto the couch in her best friend's office, Angela observed the depressed forensic anthropologist. "What's wrong?"

Surprisingly, Brennan was forthright with her feelings. "I miss Sully."

"I'm sure you do," the artist responded. "But, if this is what it feels like to be here and missing Sully, imagine how much worse it would be if you were with him and missing Booth."

When her best friend's dark gaze lightened some, Angela stood up. "Sometimes all we need is a little perspective to make us feel better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date in the Egyptian room."

**#97: Because They Have Phone Sex… Err, Phone Chemistry!**

"What are you wearing?"

"Booth!"

"What," he defended himself. "It's a relevant question."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're a cop and not a lawyer, because your definition of relevancy is incorrect."

"Read to me from the dictionary while you're naked, and I bet my vocabulary doubles!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"High?"

"Just on life."

"Is this some weird cover because you're in a tight situation?"

On her partner's end of the line, there was silence. Finally, he responded, "what color are you panties?"

"I'm not wearing any, Booth."

She had never heard him hang up so quickly.

**#98: Because, If I'm Not Made for You, Then Why Does My Heart Tell Me That I Am?**

Brennan refused to divulge the date of her birth to her coworkers and friends, so, as each year went by, she got older with one officially noticing. Or, at least, that's how it had once been… before Booth came into her life. Even when she remained mum about her birth date, he went and found it anyway. Thankfully, though, he kept the information to himself and curtailed his typically flamboyant ways.

Opening his latest card, she read his hand written message out loud. "Happy Birthday, Bones. Without this day, I never would have found the perfect partner. You.

"_Love,_ Booth."

**#99: Because Those Times that I was Broke, And You Stood Strong."**

While chasing down a suspect, Brennan was dismayed when she slipped on the icy sidewalk and fell down, twisting her ankle. Booth was a few paces ahead of her, so she called out to him, not wanting to slow him down. "Just keep going. I'll… wait here."

But he skidded to a halt, pivoted around, and glared at her. "You've got to be kidding me, Bones. Haven't you ever heard of 'man down?'"

"But he's going to get away!"

Lifting her up, he cradled her a little too protectively for her taste in his strong arms and simply walked away.

**#100: Because 100 Threads of Unconditional Love, Trust, and Friendship!**

Booth was surprised to find a small wrapped box on top of his desk when he entered his office that morning. Grinning like a kid, he approached the present, opening it before he read the card situated on top. Inside, he found a custom made belt buckle with the number '100' emblazoned upon it.

He immediately slipped it on.

Finally, opening the card, he read his partner's written explanation for the gift. "Congratulations on your _first _100 convictions, Booth.

"_Sincerely, Bones."_

Chuckling, he put his feet up on his desk. "She likes me," he mused smugly. "She really likes me."

**#101: Because He is Her Personal Hero.**

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Bones? So, I faked my death. I also took a bullet for you."

Gritting her teeth together, his partner hissed, "you let me think that you were dead."

"At the most, that meant 120 hours of pain and grief for you. For the rest of my life," he smacked his chest, grimacing as it throbbed, "this wound, a wound I received _for you, _will hurt."

Mocking him, she snapped, "oh, my hero!"

"You bet your damn ass, Bones. I'm the freaking wind beneath your wings, and don't you forget it!"

**#102: Because Look Into My Eyes, and You Will See What You Mean to Me.**

"Hey, Bones!"

Despite the situation, Brennan grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Birdies flying, pretty stars…"

"Yeah, that's what I suspected."

Holding her partner's face in her hands, Brennan frowned. "I'm really sorry that you got hurt."

"Not your fault, Bones," the agent slurred. "Hodgins, Zack…"

"Yes, another one of their infamous experiments gone wrong, I know. Try not to talk too much. It'll probably just make your concussion worse."

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy, Bones; think I might throw up."

Preventing him from lowering his gaze, she looked into his eyes. "Just look at me, Booth, and you'll be fine."

**#103: Because Even with a Fence and a Window Between Them, They Still Radiate Chemistry!**

"Pst, Bones!"

Running from her bed, Brennan threw open her window and glared at the teenage boy below her. He was standing in his yard, looking over the fence that separated their properties.

"Are you insane? You're going to wake the whole neighborhood!"

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

Melting under his charms, she grinned. "Goodnight, Booth."

"Oh, and Bones?" Indulgently, she waited for him to continue. "You look really… _nice_ when you're not all buttoned up."

Glancing down at her rather thin pajamas, her face blossomed with heat. In the silver glow of the moonlight, her pajamas were see-through.

**#104: Because the Magic is There Year-Round, Not Just on Christmas.**

Although shorter than some of her previous trips, Brennan was no less exhausted after getting home. Chivalrously, despite the fact that it was New Year's Eve, Booth offered to pick her up from the airport.

"Only one more day left of our break, Bones. Do you have any big plans for tomorrow?"

"I need to unpack, sort through my mail. You?"

"24 Hours of football."

After throwing his SUV into park, Booth turned towards her, pulled her against him, and kissed her, deeply.

Pulling away, he explained, "I figured we should start the New Year off right. Happy Holidays, Bones!"

**#105: Because They are TOTALLY 'Blue Fish!'**

Wiggling her eyebrows, Angela asked, "so, how was your date?"

"It was an experiment."

"Apples, oranges," the artist dismissed her best friend's excuses. "What'd you do?"

"We went to a pottery class."

"And…?"

"It was fun, but I'm pretty sure Sweet's girlfriend is going to break up with him."

"Why?"

"Because she said that Booth and I are blue fish, while she and Sweets aren't?"

Angela could tell by her best friend's frown that she was confused. "Oh, sweetie, that's big!"

"It is?"

"Oh, yeah!"

With that, she left, refusing to explain. Sometimes it was fun to watch Brennan squirm.

**#106: Because We Love It When They Share More Than Dinner.**

After gorging themselves on Mexican, they had both fallen asleep on his couch, but, several hours later, Booth woke up regretting his last taco.

Bones shot up beside him and immediately ran for the bathroom with her partner hot on her pursuit. They reached the lavatory simultaneously. While Booth took the toilet, Brennan tossed took his bathtub.

Twenty minutes later, they collapsed onto the cool, tiled floor.

"I'm suing."

"You can't sue someone because of food poisoning, Booth."

"Nope, we're going for attempted murder, and don't you even try to talk me out of it.

Bones never said a word.

**#107: Because… 'Our' Little Guy.**

The whole gang was crowded into their hospital room. Parker was on the bed with them and the baby, Angela and Jack were seated to their right, Cam was stationed by the door, and Sweets and Gordon Gordon were as far away from the bed as they could possibly, probably fear that parenthood was contagious.

"Aw, Bones, just look at our little guy. He's perfect."

"I say the same thing about Hodgins'…"

"Hey," both he and wife yelled, interrupting Angela and immediately covering their kids' ears.

Booth shook his head. "I swear, you people should never leave the lab."

**#108: Because She Cares About His Feelings.**

Titling her head to the side, Brennan observed him. "Have you gain weight?"

"Bones!"

"What," she defended. "You look fat today."

"Can't you just pretend to be nice?"

"Well, I'm sorry if the truth offends you, but I thought we were past that stage in our relationship where he couldn't speak our minds."

"No, it's called decent, human kindness, Bones," her partner informed her. "You should give it a try."

"I just didn't want anybody else to hurt your feelings."

"So, what, you thought you'd obliterate them so that there weren't any left?"

She bit her lip. "Did it work?"

**#109: Because, When I Saw Your Face, It Was Like a Space in My Heart Was Filled.**

Brennan opened her door to a sheepish looking Booth. "Hey, Bones."

In response, she just watched him.

"I kind of have something to give back to you."

"I don't understand."

Without answering, Booth simply held out her missing necklace. "I've been looking everywhere for that!"

"I figured as much."

"Where did you find it?"

"Parker took it the last time he was here."

"What, why," Brennan asked, bewildered. "He likes jewelry?"

"Just open it," her partner explained. When she did, she found that the little boy had placed a picture of himself inside of the locket.

And her heart melted.

**#110: Because He's Abducted Her Heart.**

"I know you did something to Jasper."

"Hello to you, too, Bones." Gesturing for his partner to enter his apartment, Booth smirked. "What a lovely surprise."

"Cut the crap. Where's my pig?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just give him back to me. I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?" His eyes danced with mischievousness.

"Yes."

"Fine, then you don't go on any more dangerous trips."

When she stuck her hand out to shake his, he picked up Jasper from the table beside him and slipped him into his partner's palm. "It was nice doing business with you, Bones."

**#111: Because You'll Make This… Come On, Booth.**

Angela thought that she would never see anything more frightening than the image of her best friend picking up a gun and killing a woman, but that was before she saw Brennan plead with Booth to live.

It was one thing to see the forensic anthropologist fight back. Brennan always refused to be anyone's victim. But it was an entirely different story to see her weak, vulnerable, and on the verge of falling apart because she thought she might lose yet another person close to her.

In the face of her best friend's fear, Angela hugged her fiancé even closer.

**#112: Because Blinding Darkness Surrounds Me, and I'm Reaching for You Only.**

The darkness provided comfort, but Booth had been injured enough to know that he needed to feel the rawness of his wounds. Unconsciousness meant death, and he wanted to live.

Sensing somebody beside him, he struggled to open his eyes, but they were too heavy, so, instead, he simply called out _her_ name. "Bones?"

"Afraid not, Agent Booth," Deputy Director Cullen answered back. "But, while you're here, faking your death, we're going to discuss the fact that you almost died, and the first person you asked for was your partner."

Suddenly, his bullet wound was the last thing he feared.

**#113: Because He Took a Bullet for Her.**

Brennan wasn't going to Booth's funeral.

They had been partners for three years, and it had taken him dying for her to realize just how much she meant to him, just how much he meant to her.

Her mother and father left her; Booth stayed.

When she attempted to push him away, he simply pushed back harder, refusing to budge unlike Russ.

And he never once asked her to compromise who she was for him.

So, because she couldn't appreciate what she had before she lost it, Brennan felt as though she didn't have the right to mourn Booth's loss.

**#114: Because He Loves Her Enough Not to Rush Her.**

Another cop would have pushed her when it came to getting Zack to confess. Instead, he stood back patiently, allowing her to comfort the friend she loved and to mourn what she was about to lose. He didn't ridicule her for still caring, laugh at the hypocrisy of how she could strive everyday to put murders away but yet still want to save Gormogon's apprentice, and he did everything within his power to help her former student, simply because she asked him to.

On the day that they arrested Zack, Booth taught her what it meant to love someone selflessly.

**#115: Because He Is the Shoulder She Cries On.**

Lifting her head from her partner's shoulder, Brennan attempted – and failed – to brush aside the tear stains she had made there. "I'm sorry about… this. I'll have it dry cleaned for you if you want, or I could buy you…"

"Bones, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," she protested, "especially to someone who spends more on their wardrobe than they do their rent."

Glaring playfully, her partner asked, "what exactly are you trying to say to me, Bones?"

She sobered immediately, recognizing that he was attempting to distract her. "You're a good friend, Seeley Booth."

**#116: Because Sometimes She Thinks He's Really Very Nice.**

Well into her second trimester, there were only two things that Brennan would wake up early for: sex and food, and there was an enticingly delicious smell wafting towards her from the opposite side of the bed.

Peeking open one eye, she glanced in her husband's direction. "What's all this?"

"A breakfast feast fit for my beautiful, pregnant wife. There's a grilled peanut butter and bananas sandwich, ranch flavored buffalo wings, and black licorice, all your current cravings, Bones."

Leaning across the serving tray, she kissed her professional and personal partner. "Sometimes, Seeley Booth… This is why I love you."

**#117: Because They Are Simply… Meant to Be!**

Brennan listened as her husband tucked their son into bed.

"Daddy, please tell me a story, and make it a good one!"

"All my stories are good," Booth pronounced before tickling Zackary. Once they both settled down, he started his narrative. "Once upon a time in a terrible place called Squint-Land, there lived a beautiful princess, but she was grouchy, and she worked all the time, and she was really dangerous with a gun. However, one day this handsome, masculine, funny, prince of an FBI agent stumbled into Squint-Land…"

Leave it to Booth to turn their history into a fairytale.

**#118: Because When I Look You In the Eyes, I Can Feel the Butterflies.**

"Tell me again what butterflies feel like?"

"You feel nervous and excited all at the same time," Booth answered, pulling his wife into his arms as they snuggled together in bed. "Your palms become sweaty, your breath hitches, and your pulse starts to race. It's the most exhilarating experience in the world but the most frightening as well."

"Then… I think I'm experiencing that now."

"No, Bones, that would just be morning sickness."

As she kicked aside the covers and fled towards the sanctuary of their bathroom, she could hear her husband's laughter floating in the summer breeze behind her.

**#119: Because Their Love Story Grows With Each Moment.**

Pulling up her shirt, Brennan observed what used to be her flat stomach and was now a condo built for two. She had stretch marks along her sides, her belly button had long since popped, and her skin was so taunt, when the babies kicked, she could see the outline of their feet.

"You can't stop looking at yourself, can you," Booth asked rhetorically, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around what used to be her waist. "It's hot, isn't it?"

"Please don't tell me you're one of those perverts with a pregnancy fetish?"

"Guilty as charged, Bones."

**#120: Because, When They're Together, They Can't Bury What's in Their hearts.**

They were the only two people remaining at the gravesite. Over the years, they had lost many of their colleagues, some to the dangers of their profession and others to the ravages of time upon the human body, but none of those previous losses had ever affected him as much as this one.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Gordon Gordon," Booth asked, sniffling to hold back his tears. "I guess."

"He was a good man - kind, compassionate, patient."

"And he saw me, Bones," her husband whispered softly. "He really and truly saw me."

In response, she squeezed his hand.

**#121: Because Hidden Pieces of My Heart Wait Alone Only For You.**

"Are you guys ready to play another game?"

He and his partner first looked at each other and then they looked at Sweets. "There are no hats this time, right?"

"No, Agent Booth," the shrink reassured him. "All you have to do is talk."

"Yeah, I don't really like that option either," Bones complained. Even after all these months, she still disliked therapy.

"Let's just try a little word association, shall we? Doctor Brennan, you can start us off."

"Hate."

"Love," Booth countered.

"You," his partner responded.

Sweets smirked, stood up, and announced, "game's over, kids. Have a great weekend."

**#122: Because He Knows Her Better than Sully.**

As they waited for the elevator which would take them to his office, Booth reached over and fingered the necklace his partner was wearing. "What's this?"

"Was that a trick question, because I thought it was obvious."

"I mean, it's gold," he announced, shaking his head, bewildered. "You never wear gold. Your jewelry's always silver."

"You've noticed that?"

"Bones, I'm a Special Agent for the FBI. I'm trained to notice everything. Besides, you're my partner. I know _you._"

"Sully got it for me," she confessed, reaching upwards to fidget with the necklace.

"Oh." Silence stretched between them. "It's… nice."

"Thanks."

**#123: Because They're the Best People for Each Other – It's Just a Question of How and When.**

Even on that first night when they had ended up back in bed together, Camille knew that Booth wasn't in love with her, that he could never be in love with her, because that part of his heart was already taken. The only thing was that _he _didn't know that, so he was still trying to date. And she had been okay with his emotional unavailability, because the last thing she wanted was to settle down, get married, and have a couple kids. So, until Seeley realized just who held his heart in her hands, she would have some fun.

**#124: Because Who Thought Shoulder Tapping Could Be So Cute?**

He hated flying, especially when Bones pretended to be busy. Tapping her shoulder, he waited for his partner to remove her ear buds. "Can I borrow one of your magazines?"

"Really?" The tone of her voice expressed her shock.

"Yeah."

She handed him a journal and settled back down.

He tapped her shoulder again. "And a pen, too?"

Without saying a word, she handed him his request.

Twenty seconds later, he tapped her shoulder one more time. "Do you have any gum, Bones, because my ears are starting to… OUCH!" She had twisted his finger.

"Do not tap me again."

**#125: Because Go On and Leave Me Breathless Till We Can't Deny This.**

Bones had _another_ stalker.

Determined to catch the perp, Booth had suggested a stake out of her apartment, and the bureau had readily agreed. The only problem was that his partner was busy back in the lap playing with her skeletons, and Sweets had come along for the ride.

"What do you see," he asked the therapist whose turn it was to operate the binoculars.

"It looks like Doctor Brennan came home early," Sweets remarked, whistling. "Man, underneath those proper clothes…"

"Give me those," Booth ripped the spying device out of the shrink's hands.

Smirking, Sweets taunted, "gotcha, Agent Booth.

**#126: Because You Should Never Fight Your Feelings When Your Very Bones Believe Them.**

Booth paced feverishly in the small antechamber.

Years ago, he had wanted to marry Rebecca, but that would have been disastrous. The only reason they didn't wed was because she said no.

Now, he wanted to marry his partner.

Was he making a mistake?

No, because Doctor Temperance Brennan, renowned forensic anthropologist, had agreed to be _his _wife. She was going to wear a white dress and get married in a church all because she loved _him._

While he wasn't a Squint, he was smart enough not to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**#127: Because You Make Sure to Make Me yours & I'll Make Sure to Make You Mine. **

Bones was such a bah-humbug when it came to gift exchanges, but he had a plan.

"Listen, if you do what I say, Christmas won't be as bad this year."

His partner perked up. "You have a plan?"

"You handle the Jeffersonian, and I'll handle Headquarters. If we pick each other, then we don't have to worry about you feeling awkward or me getting glow-in-the-dark condoms again."

Suddenly, she started to giggle uncontrollably. "I get it! They were saying that you couldn't find your penis in the dark without the condoms because it's so small."

Thanks for the play-by-play, Bones."

**#128: Because Maybe I Should Learn to Lose My Inhibitions, Let My Feelings Make Noise.**

To curtail their bickering, Sweets had given them the assignment to whistle anytime their partner annoyed them. At first, Brennan had been hesitant to do so, but, once Booth started, she soon followed.

She was busy at her lab station, examining one of the skeletons from limbo, when her partner sauntered in. Hodgins was playing with some mud, Angela was sketching, and Cam was filling out paperwork.

"Hey, Bones! Get your ass in gear. We have a case."

He could never just say 'please.'

Starting to whistle, she only stopped when Angela asked, "is that… '_Physical_?'"

She really hated psychology.

**#129: Because They Were Sizzling With Hotness From Day One.**

There was nothing sexier than Bones making him breakfast wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts.

Coming up behind her in the kitchen, Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her back so that she fit tightly against him. With her bottom rubbing directly against his naked erection, he nuzzled her neck, biting the delicate flesh where her shoulder met her nape.

Lifting the edge of her shirt, he positioned himself between her legs and then, with one thrust, buried himself deeply inside of her. Their lovemaking was fast, desperate.

By the time they finished, their eggs were sizzling.

**#130: Because the Obviously Made-for-Each-Other Booth & Brennan Head to London!**

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

She was two-thirds of her way through editing her latest novel, and she didn't particularly want to stop, but, when Booth got an idea in his head, he was like a dog with a new bone.

Before she could reply with an idea, though, her fiancé warned, "and do not even think about taking me to some mud hole. There will be no working on this vacation, Bones."

"I enjoyed London when we were there a few years ago."

"Okay," Booth shrugged, "as long as we stay somewhere that has coffee."

**#131: Because Sir Seeley and Lady Temperance = True Love.**

As he bowed elegantly over the lady's upturned hand, Booth grinned wolfishly. "Would you kindly accompany me around the gardens, Miss Brennan?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She really was a fetching thing – big, bright blue eyes, hair as rich and dark as imported coffee beans, and a waist so tiny he could span his hands around it and have his fingers touch.

As they walked their way along the crushed shell path, night advanced, and she shivered closer to his side. It was the perfect first encounter… well, at least it was until they literally stumbled upon a skeleton.

**#132: Because They Are Meant to Spend the Rest of Their Lives Together.**

In her dream, she was old, and he was even older. Although he wasn't bald, Booth's hair had turned a dignified shade of silver, and her own dark locks were streaked with white. His laugh lines around his mouth and eyes were more pronounced, but the same mischievous sparkle illuminated his dark gaze, while her forehead was so creased, Brennan found herself wondering why she didn't style her hair with bangs. They had children, and grandchildren, but, most importantly, he still called her Bones.

Waking up, she smiled. Before, aging had always been seemed scary, but that was before Booth.

**#133: Because They're the Best Crime Fighting Team in the U.S.**

She clammed up when interviewed about her books, when pressed for details about the movie being made about her first novel, and when journalist questioned her about her personal life, but, when it came time to give an address at the White House where they were being honored – _together – _for their services to _their_ country, she would not shut up.

Becoming frustrated, Booth practically ripped the microphone from her grasp.

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet," Bones glaring at him.

To shut her up, he simply dropped to one knee, opened a ring box, and proposed.

Behind them, the president cheered.

**#134: Because I Could Hold You In My Arms; I Could Hold You Forever.**

When the nurse came to take her son away, she threw a plastic cup in the woman's general direction. An hour later, when the head nurse came to insist Zackary had to go back to the nursery, Brennan aimed the water pitcher at her. Twenty minutes later, a doctor arrived, but his wife was a fan, and she offered to write the woman into her next novel if everybody would just leave them alone.

She did all of that because she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to let go of her son. She loved him that much.

**#135: Because It's for Him to Know and Her to Find Out!**

For their tenth anniversary, Booth was taking his wife on a surprise vacation. Rebecca had agreed to watch the boys, Cam was covering for Bones at work, Hodgins had set him up with his travel agent, and Angela was in charge of packing her best friend's suitcase. However, he was the only person who knew where they were going, because the last thing he wanted was for the Squints to crash in on their beachside paradise.

"Can't you just give me a little hint," Angela whined for what was probably the fiftieth time.

Booth slammed the door in her face.

**#136: Because She's a Sexy Scientist and He's a Sexy FBI Agent.**

They were alone in the lab. Hodgins was sick, Angela was taking care of him, and Cam had a date. To pick up the slack, Booth had agreed to be her Squint for the night. Despite his complaints, he was a diligent worker, so, now, it was time for his reward.

Excusing herself, Brennan went into her office to slip on a little surprise she had picked up for him.

Sashaying back into the lab, she dangled a pair of cuffs from her right index finger. "A little biddy told me you've been a bad, _bad_ _scientist_."

"It's birdie, Bones."

**#137: Because as Soon as I Get My Head Around You, I Come Around Catching Sparks Off You.**

Bones wasn't one to cuddle after sex. If they weren't going to go for round two, she wanted to either go to sleep or get back to whatever it was she was doing before they fell into bed. However, Booth liked to cuddle. It had taken him months to wear his girlfriend down, but, finally, he had succeeded. Enjoying his victory, he reclined with his head against her chest, his damp hair tickling her breasts. As he relaxed, she read. His peace was disturbed, though, when she dropped her free hand to his jaw, shocking the hell out of him.

**#138: Because He is the James Garner to Her Gene Tierney. **

"Bones, why are you dressed like a movie star from the 40's?"

Licking her deeply rouged lips, Brennan smirked and tossed her hair. "It's for a photo shoot. Don't you like it?"

She felt his gaze run up the length of her body. From her seamed hose, to her tight pencil shirt, and her billowy blouse, Booth appreciated each and every inch of her costumed body.

He ignored her question. "What photo shoot?"

"You know, the one for my new book. My publicist designed the whole thing."

"Ten bucks says your publicist is a man."

"You're not supposed to gamble."

**#139: Because Look Me in the Eye and Promise Me No Love is Like Our Love.**

They were in her car, and Booth was driving. Although they spent every night together at his place, he still insisted that they go out on a date once a week.

"You know what I was thinking about today, Bones? I was thinking that, when it comes to couples, we have all the legends beat."

"What about Anthony and Cleopatra?"

"They weren't even from the same country."

"Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers?"

"My dance moves are better than his."

"Napoleon and Josephine?"

"He wore short pants."

"Ozzy and Sharon Osborne?"

Silence quickly descended.

"You've got to be kidding me, Bones!"

**#140: Because I Just Can't See to Find Solid Ground Since You've Been Around.**

He always got to pick their dates, and she was certain that wasn't fair. So, after blackmailing Booth, Brennan was, for the first time, in charge of their activities. After driving them out to some old railroad tracks, she parked her car, climbed out, locked it, and started hiking down a deep ravine, believing that her boyfriend was following her.

He wasn't.

"Bones, I feel like the sucker who's about to get killed and dumped in a river."

"What?"

He gestured emphatically towards their surroundings.

"Oh," she realized. "No, we're going mountain climbing."

"And the difference would be what exactly…?"

**#141: The Heart Has Found It's Place; What's the Use of Second Best?**

Sully was back, and Booth was nervous.

What if Bones wanted to get back together with her ex? After all, she had considered ditching him and everyone else in D.C., including her job, to run off and play Mrs. Lovey to Sully's Thurston Howell III. Sure, the sex between them was great, and she really seemed to love Parker, but was that enough to keep her by his side; was _he _enough?

"Whatever you're thinking, Booth," Angela warned him. "Stop. Just remember that while she considered going away with him, she _stayed _for you. In Brennan's life, you come first."

**#142: Because Every Day that I can Breathe, You Change My Philosophy.**

He needed open heart surgery.

Bones said it was because of all those cigars he used to smoke. Too bad she had only seen him smoke _once_, but Booth knew that it was just the natural way of things. He was getting older, and his body was starting to give out.

Years ago, he might not have fought so hard to live. He might have said, 'thanks anyway, doc,' opting out of the surgery. But, now, with Bones at his side, he wanted to live for as long as possible, no matter how much it hurt to take a breath.

**#143: Because Maybe Booth Never Took the Risk. But He Will. Oh Yeah, He Will!**

Unlike most men, he liked to shop. He liked to buy his own suits, he liked to pick out his own ties, and he was pretty good at buying things for other people, too. He didn't mind signing a loan for a new car or charging a vacation on his credit card, but never before had he been willing to buy a house.

Not for himself.

Not for Rebecca.

Not even for Parker.

But there he was, signing on the dotted line for a historic brownstone, planning on giving the deed to Bones for Christmas.

His life had certainly changed.

**#144: Because I've Come Undone, But You Make Sense of Who I Am.**

Her mother's killer was taunting her, testing her, attempting to trick her into believing that the very few facts she knew about herself to be true actually weren't, and she hated herself for breaking down, for showing him her vulnerability, for crying. If there was one thing she had struggled with since she was fifteen, it was her identity, but then Booth was there, holding her, comforting her, reassuring her… just like he always was.

Pulling away, she whipped at her tears. "You really shouldn't turn your back upon a killer, Booth."

Drolly, he replied, "thanks for the advice, Bones."

**#145: Because Booth and Brennan on a Plane Together is HOT!**

"So, the two of you had the whole first class compartment to yourselves?" Eagerly, Angela questioned, "what did you do?"

"Well, we had the stewardesses dim the lights, and we reclined our seats, and we…"

Excitedly, her best friend interrupted her, "and you joined the mile high club, right?"

"I don't know what that is."

The artist rolled her eyes. "Did you and Booth have sex on the plane?"

"What?! No," Brennan adamantly denied. "Booth and I, we don't do _that _together, Ang. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until your answer changes," Angela stated with conviction.

**#146: Because Mr. Booth Wants Brennan, the Librarian, Oh Yeah!**

He watched her surreptitiously from the stacks every day. Her hair was long and thick, but she always twisted it up with a pencil, and, when she thought that no one was looking, she'd kick off her shoes and curl up with a book instead of working. Unlike everybody else, she avoided the computers, but, yet, she was modern enough to solve any technological problem a student encountered.

Her contradictions drove him wild, and he fantasized about dragging her into the Romantic section and taking her, for he felt she would appreciate the ambiance of having her favorite authors nearby.

**#147: Because "If Two People Truly Have a Connection, They Change Each Other for the Better."**

"Thanks, Tempe, for giving me a second chance."

Brennan smiled at her brother, pulling him a tight embrace. "You really should be thanking Booth."

"But he…"

"He's… changed me, made me a better person, shown me that life isn't always so black and white. If it wasn't for him, I never would have let you back into my life, let alone my heart."

She pulled away to meet her brother's gaze. "Alright, alright," Russ agreed, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll try not to hate the guy simply because he's a cop."

Brennan chuckled melodically. "It's a start."

**#148: Because Booth Told Max His Bones is Beautiful."**

He hated the fact that her father wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. He should have been, not because he deserved the honor, but because he should have been forced to see how beautiful his daughter was, no thanks to him. Max should have seen her laugh and smile, dance, and shove cake into his face, because Max couldn't take credit for the woman Bones had become, and he wished that her entire family knew that. She had deserved better than them, and, from that moment on, he was going to make sure that's exactly what she got.

**#149: Because Max Wants Booth to be With His Daughter.**

Never before had Brennan been so thankful that she was a woman of the twenty-first century. Suddenly, she knew what it must have been like for the generations of women before her, pressured into marriage by their parents, for they were eager to please and naïve enough to trust their fathers.

However, it only proved how little her father knew her, for, if he knew her well, he would have realized that even hinting towards his approval at the idea of her dating Booth would send her screaming in the opposite direction.

So, then, why was she still standing there…?

**#150: 150 Threads of Watching Their Great Romantic Journey Unfold.**

Booth had hidden movies.

Their plotlines were contrived, the female characters were always beautiful, and their musical scores verged on the tasteless. Booth was a closet romantic comedy freak.

She would have preferred porn. At least, it actually served a purpose.

Roman Holiday.

Moonstruck.

He even had Sleepless in Seattle!

Where was the male chest pumping she expected from his favorite films?

"Bones, what are you doing?"

His sudden appearance behind her startled Brennan, and she shrieked. "I can't believe you watch this mindless nonsense."

"Grab When Harry Met Sally, Bones, and I'll make you eat your words."

Game on.

**#151: Because Something Always Brings Me Back to You; It Never Takes Too Long.**

The first time she broke up with him because he rearranged her CD collection. It lasted two days.

The second was much shorter, lasting fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds, the exactly amount of time it had taken her to orgasm. He couldn't even remember what had caused that fight.

The third was because he used her toothbrush.

The fourth was because he didn't pick up his towel.

The fifth was because he punched a guy for pinching her ass.

Now, when it's been a few weeks since she hasn't broken up with him, that's when he starts to worry.

**#152: Because They Have So Many Things to Say to Each Other but They Don't Know how.**

It was five in the morning, he knew she was still asleep, but he was driving to her apartment to tell her that he loved her anyway.

When she opened the door, she was rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Booth?"

"Hey, Bones."

"Something wrong?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he rocked back on his heels. "Nope."

"That's good… right?"

"Yep."

She first looked out the right corner of her eyes then the left. "So, then, why are you here?"

"Breakfast," he chickened out. "Do you want to get some later?

"Sure."

Walking away, he called out, "see you, Bones."

**#153: Because, When You Look Into My Eyes Just Like That, the Chemicals React.**

Booth enjoyed each and every single one of the sexual positions that Bones propositioned him with. He had to hand it to her, for a Squint, she was certainly kinky in the bedroom. However, it didn't matter how creative she was, he always preferred plain, simple missionary style.

It wasn't because he was old fashioned, and, despite Bones' claims, it had nothing to do with him being Catholic. Rather, he simply liked the emotional connection they shared when he was able to stare into his girlfriend's gaze, ice blue locked with russet brown. That's when the real fireworks went off.

**#154: Because I've Been Telling You With My Eyes, My Heart's On Fire For You.**

For once, Booth appreciated the lack of privacy inherent in the very design of the double date.

Looking across the table, he foolishly met Bones' gaze and almost incinerated on the spot. The typically serene waters of her twin blue pools were sparking with ire and discomfort, and that combination could only mean one thing: she had heartburn.

"So," he announced, clapping his hands together. "Who's in the mood for dessert?"

He was going to make sure their double date lasted as long as possible, because, the sooner it ended, the sooner he'd have to face the wrath of Bones.

**#155: Because We Love All of Their Moments So Much We Can't Really Choose!**

Along with Zackary, Angela was in charge of the arts and entertainment portion of her best friend's surprise 25th wedding anniversary party. It had shocked them all when Booth and Brennan's son revealed his passion for acting, especially given both his DNA and his namesake's legacy, but she was thankful for his help. In fact, they got along smashingly.

"Alright, what are your parents' top 25 moments together?"

Dryly, Zackary asked, "from what year?"

"Oh, you're right," the artist complained, dropping her head to pound it repetitively against the table she was working on. "This is going to be impossible!"

**#156: Because, When Your Eyes Meet Mine, I Lose Simple Skills.**

Like Sully once had, Booth was now playing basketball with some of his fellow agents. Brennan found herself wondering if he was trying to prove something to her, but surely he knew there was no comparison, right?

Dispelling her thoughts, she refocused upon the game. Moment later, it was like their gazes locked together against their free-will, and, once they did, Booth's game fell apart. He missed a step while dribbling, tripped over the ball, and fell hard upon his face.

Rushing from the stands, Brennan raced to his side. Bewildering him, she confessed, "I guess that makes us even."

**#157: Because You and Me, Always Between the Lines.**

In life, there were two lines: right and wrong. For Booth, they had always been clearly marked, easy to understand if not follow, but that was before he met his exasperating partner.

Bones, though she claimed to love the rules, made him question right and wrong on a daily basis, and she seemed to enjoy pushing his mind to new boundaries. But the worst thing she did, as far as the lines were concerned, was fall in love with him, because loving Bones blurred everything – his goals, his life purpose, his conscience.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**#158: Because "We Barely Even Touch Each Other." – YEAH RIGHT!**

He knew he wasn't supposed to eavesdrop on adult conversations, but Parker found them much more interesting than the conversations he was allowed to hear. So, with that in mind, he listened while his parents discussed his dad and Doctor Bones.

"Oh, please, Seeley, I've seen you two together!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rebecca."

His mom made a laughing noise that sounded like a snort. "You can't keep your hands off each other."

"Bones and I, we barely touch."

This time it was Parker's turn to laugh. Waving towards him, his mother stated, "I rest my case."

**#159: Because the Love I Want, the Love I Need is Sure to Lead Me Home.**

The last time she had a home was when she was fifteen, before her parents left, before she pushed Russ into leaving her as well. The places she stayed while she was in foster care were just that – places. Her various dorm rooms had never been home, and, since graduating, she lifted in apartments, not homes.

However, Brennan had finally realized that, at least, one cliché was true. One's home really is where the heart is, and her heart resided permanently with her partner.

But that didn't mean she was _in love _with Booth; it just meant she loved him.

**#160: Because a Life So Lonely, and Then You Came and Eased the Pain.**

They had known early labor was a definite risk considering the fact that she was pregnant with twins, but they had never imagined contractions would come calling _this _early. She was barely seven months, and, though the doctors hoped to stop her from progressing further, she was scared, and Booth was out of town.

Suddenly, her husband pushed his way into the room like a bull on parade.

"What are you doing here? I tried calling you, but Cullen said you were undercover, couldn't be reached."

Booth smiled as he soothed down her rumpled hair. "Hodgins called in a favor."

**#161: Because How Can You See into My Eyes Like Open Doors Leading You Down Into My Core?**

The twins were curled up in bed with her, and all three of them were eating ice cream sundaes Booth had made for them. The girls were sixteen and each about to go on their first date.

"But how can you tell, Mom, when a guy _really _knows you? It's not like they actually talk about their emotions."

"You'll just feel it," Brennan promised. "There'll just be this moment, like in all the movies, when the hero kicks down the door and storms in. If a guy really knows you, it'll feel like he does that but to your heart."

**#162: Because Fifteen is Their Lucky Number!**

It was the fifteenth of June when he finally asked her out.

They first slept together at exactly fifteen hundred hours.

She asked him to marry her after fifteen months of dating, and he asked her in front of fifteen senators.

There were exactly fifteen people on her side of the church they day they got married, and they spent the entire two weeks of their honeymoon locked up in suite number 1515.

They found out they were pregnant after just fifteen days of trying. Needless to say, they had sort of jumped the gun.

Fifteen was their lucky number.

**#163: It Hasn't Felt Like This Before; It Hasn't Felt Like Home Before You.**

"What, no pie," Gordon Gordon taunted him, stifling a chuckle. "Whatever has you in such a rush, Agent Booth?"

Despite the fact that the doctor was no longer his shrink, he liked the older man, so they met once a month for dinner. He showed him his new tie and sock purchases, and Gordon Gordon fished for information about Bones.

"That was Bones," he responded, referring to the text message he just received. "She wanted to know when I was heading home."

"So, you're going back to your place then?"

"No," Booth answered, realization dawning. "I'm going to see her."

**#164: Because All We Want for Christmas is to See Booth and Brennan Together.**

The lab had been transformed into one big booby trap. Bones seemed oblivious to the fact that she was walking under a giant canopy of mistletoe, but he sure as hell wasn't.

Those Squints really needed to learn a new trick.

While the holiday plant might have worked like a charm before, they weren't falling for it again. No sirree, Bob! His lips were going to remain far away from the Bones'… even if that meant discussing their cases from opposite sides of the Jeffersonian.

Hell, they would just use their phones. After all, she _was_ in his friend's circle.

**#165: Because I Finally Know Just What It Means to Let Someone In.**

She had broken up with him two days ago. It was one thing to welcome Booth into her apartment, but that didn't mean he could use it like his own. So, when she discovered him rearranging her CD's, she had ended it. There was no sense in them getting any more attached if the relationship was going to fail anyway.

Hearing a knock, she opened her door to find her partner. "Can I come in," he asked.

No taunts. No threats. No teasing.

And, because she couldn't shut him out of her heart, she let him back into her life.

**#166: Because, At Last, My Love Has Come Along; My Lonely Days are Over.**

When Brennan did household chores, she listened to music. Show tunes were meant for dishes, she liked fast paced, dance songs when she dusted, and she rocked out when it was laundry day. Appropriately, she saved slow, love songs for when she was vacuuming, swaying with the appliance as if it were him with her out on the dance floor.

As he came in from work that evening, he found her vacuuming their bedroom, and Etta James was crooning loudly, clearly, beautifully from the CD player. Tampering his urges, he didn't interrupt her; he simply watched on in quiet appreciation.

**#167: Because It's a New Year, and That Can Only Mean Great Things for Booth and Brennan.**

"Hodgy's feeling lucky this year," Jack announced. "Put me down for June and July."

"April and August," Sweets called out.

"You two are a bunch of fools," Caroline challenged. "I'm taking December and January."

"February and October," Cam requested. "Give me Valentine's Day and Halloween."

"Traditionally, I've found that it's the hours directly after Halloween which prove to be the most interesting," Gordon remarked. "November and May, please."

"Come on," Angela protested. "Shouldn't we be more worried about them staying safe this year instead of making a quick buck?"

The five others looked at each other and simultaneously answered, "nah!"

**#168: Because All I Really Want to do is Love You, a Kind Much Closer than Friends Use.**

They had been parked outside her apartment for fifteen minutes. At first, Brennan had believed that Booth was just in one of his moods, but, when he continued to just stare at her, she started to worry that something was wrong.

He wasn't suffering from lagophthalmos, was he?

"Bones, just to warn you, I'm about to do something you're probably not going to like."

Before she could question him, Booth kissed her. When she went to object, he simply used the opportunity to slip is tongue inside her mouth.

Breathless, she pulled away. "But we're friends, Booth?"

"Not just, Bones."

**#169: Because Booth and Brennan Are Going Under Cover Again, and We Can't Wait!**

"I've been reading about this cocaine ring that's being operated out of strip clubs."

"Now there's a shocker, Sweets."

"Cocaine is a stripper's drug of choice," his partner offered helpfully.

"How the hell do you know that, Bones?"

"The reason I brought this up," their shrink interrupted, "was that I was thinking this might be a case for Brennan and Booth."

"Booth and Brennan," the cop corrected, earning himself a punch from his partner. "And hell no! We don't work Narc cases."

"You just don't want me to go undercover as a stripper," Bones challenged him.

Sweets tricked him again.

**#170: Because Our Sweet Love, I Can Taste It But Still Can't Face It.**

She's twenty-three, Booth."

"Exactly! Our car insurance agency doesn't even officially consider her a trustworthy adult yet."

"She graduated from college, with honors, has a full time job, and is working on her master's without our help."

She's a teacher, Bones. They make even less than I do."

"And he's going to school to be a doctor."

Her husband snorted. "Yeah, imagine all the student loan bills he's going to saddle her with."

Coming to sit on his lap, his wife wrapped her arms around his neck. "She loves him, Booth."

"But she's my baby girl."

His wife just smiled.

**#171: Because, After All, We're Only Human, Always Fighting What We're Feeling.**

"Bones, you have no idea how the real world works! When the going gets tough, you can't just go off and hide in limbo."

Moaning, Brennan stomped away from him. "And why, just once, can't you have an argument without resorting to the use of clichés?"

He followed her, weaving his much bigger body through the maze of lab tables she floated around. Just when she was about to escape, he grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around. "And why do you always run away?"

Before she could answer, he slammed her against her office door and kissed her.

**#172: Because Bring a Little Light to Shine on Your Life to Make You Feel Loved.**

She didn't celebrate Christmas. Hell, she didn't even believe in the meaning behind it. Hanging stocking by a fireplace was a fire hazard, cookies and eggnog were terrible for one's figure, and it was environmentally unfriendly for an entire religious sect to cut down a tree each year simply to decorate it.

However, as she stared out that trailer window as her partner and his little boy set up a tree just for her and her family, Brennan had to admit that it was kind of pretty.

It made her realize that she loved him.

Parker, of course; not Booth.

**#173: Because I was Lost, Somehow Drifting Away, Was Almost Gone. You Brought Me to Life Again.**

It would have been easy to pass out after the explosion sent their cab tumbling over its own side. The pain was excruciating, and she knew that there would be blood everywhere when she opened her eyes. She could feel it trickling down her face. And maybe, if she was alone, she would have given into that impulse, but Booth was with her, and she needed to make sure he was safe.

Flickering open her long lashes, Brennan observed the man who held her so tenderly in his arms. He was just one reason why she didn't want to die.

**#174: Because It's Amazing How You Can Speak Right to My Heart Without Saying a Word.**

It had taken her years to recognize her husband's unspoken declarations of love, but, now, she treasured them even more than she did the words. When he tasted like the tang of winter after skating with the kids, it warmed her. When he smelled like her favorite cologne, she knew exactly how he felt. When she saw his eyes light up when she entered the room, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. And, when she touched his heart after they made love and found that its rhythm naturally matched her own, she could fall asleep perfectly content.

**#175: Because Meeting You was Fate, but Falling in Love with You was Beyond my Control.**

On his first day of kindergarten, Seeley Booth forgot his lunch. Too afraid that he would get in trouble, he never told his teacher, so he went to the cafeteria without anything to eat and without any money to buy a meal. The other kids laughed at him, called him stupid, said his family must be too poor to feed him, and Seeley was about to cry when another shy kindergartener, one from another classroom, came over to sit beside him. Without saying a word, she opened her lunchbox, gave him her sandwich, smiled, and Seeley Booth fell in love.

**#176: Because Booth and Brennan + Ice Skating + Hand Holding = Love.**

"What about at an ice skating rink," Booth suggested. The more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. "It would be perfect. You'd ride in the Zamboni machine until you got to the aisle. Then you'd skate to me. We could get you a pair of custom wedding skates made, and we'd give our guests monogrammed hockey pucks for wedding favors."

"This is your idea of an elaborate joke, right?"

"No, I'm serious, Bones. It's either Mellon Arena or a Catholic church."

"Fine," Brennan snapped, slamming closed her wedding binder. "But I am not going to confession."

**#177: Because, When You Hold My Hand, You Hold My Heart.**

There was something so entirely pure and beautiful about a child giving you their hand to hold. Brennan would never forget the first time Parker made such a gesture towards her. His hand was so tiny in hers that she could have easily squeezed and broken it, but that was what made the act so special. Parker had trusted her to keep him safe when he wrapped their fingers together so tightly, not only physically but emotionally, because a child simply didn't believe in anyone. Such a gift had to be earned, and, once earned, it deserved to be treasured.

**#178: Because Booth's Never Going to Let Her Fall; He'll Always be There.**

The four of them were all relaxing in Hodgins' pool when Angela perked up with an idea. "We should play chicken."

A sly glance passed between the artist and her fiancé.

"I'm in," Booth agreed, already motioning her over towards him. "Come on, Bones. You have to get on my shoulders."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's how you play the game, Brennan," Angela responded. "You sit on Booth's shoulders, I sit on Hodgins', and we battle until someone falls."

Without protest, she approached Booth, but, for the idea alone, Angela was going down, and she wasn't about to show mercy anytime soon.

**#179: Because She Gets Nervous When He Falls Down and Doesn't Get Up.**

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees her son fall off the monkey bars. Before he can even call out for her, Brennan is already running. With every step she takes, she chastises herself. If only she had been playing closer attention, if only she had refused to allow Zackary on the dangerous playground equipment, if only, if only…

But, by the time she reaches him, he's already laughing. Still lying on the ground, he's looking up at the sky, finding animals in the clouds.

"Play with me, Mommy," he asks her.

She lies down in the sand.

**#180: Because Nobody Knows It, But You've Got a Secret Smile, and You Use It Only for Me.**

Bones had five smiles.

One was for humorous situations. It was her most common grin, the one he liked the least.

The second was her pissed off smile. Although he received that one a lot, it wasn't reserved solely for him.

She had her mommy smile, a grin so infused with warmth and tenderness it could melt the polar ice caps if given the chance.

Her laughter through tears smile was one of his favorites, but its beauty was tempered by the hollow ring of her sadness.

Finally, there was her fifth smile – _her_ _Bones smile_. It belonged to him.

**#181: Because a Soul Mate is Someone Who Has Locks to Fit Our Keys; Each Unveils the Best Part of the Other.**

When she woke up the morning of her fortieth birthday, Booth wasn't beside her. Instead, she found a key where his head should have been.

It was a simple key – brass and grooved, but Brennan knew that keys were only as good as the things they opened.

She searched the house high and low, up and down, inside and out, but the key was an anomaly; it didn't fit anywhere.

By the time she made it back to their bedroom, she found Booth casually lounged against the wall. "That's the key to my heart, Bones. Only you can use it."

**#182: Because Sitting Next to You Doing Absolutely Nothing Means Absolutely Everything to Me.**

Bones didn't get sick very often, but, when she did, she went down for the count. Sliding into her bed to rest beside her, Booth smiled before closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Bones?"

"It looks like you're trying to get sick," his partner grumbled.

"Nope, I'm just hanging here this afternoon."

"But there's no TV, no video games, and, if I even smell Thai food, I think I'll throw up. Again."

"That's okay, Bones. I'm just here to keep you company… even if that means doing nothing for the entire day."

**#183: Because Our Hearts are Locked Inside an Iron Box; We're Both Afraid to Reveal Our Most Tender Parts.**

She watched fascinated as her boyfriend toed off his socks.

"Since you won't play strip poker…"

Brennan lectured, "you know you're not supposed to gamble."

"With money," he allowed, "but that's fine. We're still going to play; we're just going to skip the poker part."

"And just strip?"

"If someone ever accused you of not catching on quickly, they'd be pretty thick."

Grinning eagerly, she asked, "how do we play?"

"Just take off a piece of clothing whenever I do, Bones. You're already behind."

Making his mouth go dry, she took her bra off first without even removing her shirt.

**#184: Because We Can't Wait to See How Brennan Rescues Booth from the Gravedigger!**

He was drunk and making one hell of a ruckus. It wasn't his usual behavior, but he was Sweet's best man, and, if nothing else, Seeley Booth knew how to throw one hell of a bachelor party.

"There was no trashy stripper in the cake gag at this shindig, Gordon Gordon."

"I'd hope not."

"Bones?"

Before his wife could reply, the cemetery's supervisor held up a shotgun. "Put your hands where I can see them."

"You obviously don't know who I am," he slurred. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my sidekick, Bones."

With that, he passed out.

**#185: Because the Silence Said It All!**

A month after her Braxton Hicks contractions, Brennan woke up and realized that she couldn't feel the twins moving. Waking Booth, they rushed to the hospital only to be ushered immediately into emergency surgery.

First one daughter and then the next were pulled from her womb, but neither of them made a sound. In the stillness of the operating room, Brennan's entire world stopped. She didn't cry; she didn't scream. She simply held onto her husband's hand, squeezing it in an effort to both offer and ask for reassurance.

When their daughters finally whimpered, the earth started spinning once again.

**#186: Because What if Our Love is Lost Behind Words We Could Never Find?**

Without actually discussing it, they seemed to decide upon writing their own vows, but the thought of doing so scared Booth more than all the murders they had ever faced together combined. It wasn't that he was nervous about proclaiming his love for Bones for the rest of the world to hear; rather, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to properly express the true magnitude of what he felt for her and that his promised commitment would somehow get lost in translation. But marrying her wouldn't have been worth it if he wasn't petrified, for fear bred anticipation.

**#187: Because "What? You've Never Loved Somebody and Didn't Say It?"**

"Listen, Bones, I've gotta run. Parker's here, and we're about to start a SpongeBob marathon. I'll see you Monday. Have a great weekend."

Hanging up the phone, Booth turned around and encountered his scowling son. "What's wrong?"

"That's not how you say goodbye."

Sitting on the couch, he pulled his little boy onto his lap. "What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to say 'I love you,' just in case it's the last time you talk."

"You're a very wise man, Parker Booth."

They started to watch TV, his son quickly distracted, but the same could not be said about him.

**#188: Because Booth Always Thinks She Looks Beautiful, Even While Talking on the Phone.**

Booth walked into their kitchen only to find his wife on the phone with her best friend. He really wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, because, in that moment, he couldn't care less. All he saw was the woman he loved, and he knew that he wanted her.

Lifting his hands to unbutton her blouse, he heard her hurry and say, "listen, Ang, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

After that, neither of them spoke for half an hour.

Spent, they rested on the kitchen floor. "Where did that come from?"

Booth shrugged. "You just looked beautiful, Bones."

**#189: Because Just One More Moment, That's All We Need… Like Wounded Soldiers in Need of Healing.**

He was prepped, drugged, and about to be wheeled into open heart surgery, but something didn't feel right.

"Bones," Booth yelled for his wife. When she didn't immediately appear, he raised his voice. "BONES!"

In a flurry of activity, she rushed towards him, swooping down to cover his body with her own. The doctors tried to tell her she couldn't be in the restricted area, but she ignored them long enough to kiss him, long and hard, just like she did every night before they went to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," she promised.

And he believed her.

**#190: Because "That Silky, Black Hair, Oh So Soft Skin." Yep, Booth Has It Bad for Her!**

He and Sweets were drunk.

Was Sweets even legal?

Shoving that thought aside, Booth signaled the bartender for another round.

"So, what does your ideal mate like," the shrink queried curiously. "Mine has curly hair, wears glasses, and bites her lip when she's concentrating."

"Mine has silky black hair, skin so soft you'd think it belonged to a baby, and an IQ equaling my weight."

Sweets snickered, stood up, and slapped him on the back. The little shit wasn't drunk at all!

"You just described Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth. You know, you really do make this too easy for me."

**#191: Because They Even Make Back Fixing Look Hot!**

Booth's back was out of place again. Unlike previous times when she fixed it, though, a simple realignment wasn't enough, so she had him lie down on the floor as she straddled him, pushing and prodding at his tender flesh.

"Oh my god, I'm scarred for life," Cam exclaimed as she stepped unannounced into Brennan's office.

"Wait, what, I won't be," Hodgins yelled from the across the lab before he sprinted to the open doorway as well.

Before he got there, though, the partners were already back on their feet, straightening their clothes. "How's your back?"

"Scared straight," Booth whined.

**#192: Because Give Us Our Eleven Eps in a Row NOW Please!**

"When I was at the gym today…"

"I didn't know you liked to feel the burn, Bones," he interrupted.

"It's scientifically…"

"Alright, just don't go ruining the experiencing for the rest of us, okay?"

His partner rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was working my way through eleven eps of…"

"You mean _reps_, Bones."

"What?"

Booth chuckled. "Never mind, just finish your story."

"Anyway, I saw Rebecca there. We're going to meet for lunch Friday."

"Why?"

"Uh… to eat."

"No, why together?"

"Why not?"

Just how the hell was he supposed to answer that one without putting his foot in it?

**#193: Because We're Close and Then We Run; Kiss Away the Difference.**

Like clockwork, Booth woke up every night at 2:47 because he was thirsty, He'd throw on a robe, shuffle clumsily through the house, and drink a tall glass of milk before stumbling back to bed.

However, on his way back upstairs that particular night, he heard Joy crying.

Peeking his head into his daughter's room, he asked, "hey, princess, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Dad," she dismissed, rolling over to hide her tears. "Scott and I, we broke up."

Crossing to her side, he kissed her brow before backing out of the room. It wasn't much, but, afterwards, Joy stopped crying.

**#194: "Because He's Just That Into Her!"**

He understood Bones' taste in jewelry. If it was silver, gave her a tension headache, and possessed a story, she on it like a squint on a microscope. However, when it came to engagement rings…

"Sir, may I help you?"

Mumbling, Booth replied, "I wish someone would."

The salesperson chuckled, motioned him towards a portion of the store less traveled by his own feet, and then presented him with _the_ ring. "I do believe that Doctor Brennan would appreciate this piece."

At that point, he didn't even care that he had never once told the jeweler _who _he was dating.

**#195: Because "My Love for You is Like a Journey, Starting at Forever and Ending at Never."**

He was the only one left of their group. Even Sweets, the youngest, had passed on, oddly enough due to complications from late onset diabetes, but Jack wasn't selfish enough to mourn the loss of two of his closest friends.

He looked around their joint funeral – at their children, their grandchildren, at their legacy, and he smiled.

After sharing the best damn partnership he had ever had the privilege of witnessing for himself, it was fitting that the two heroes would pass away quietly together in their sleep. Not even death could separate Special Agent Seeley Booth and _his Bones_.

**#196: Because "Love is Friendship that has Caught Fire; It is Quiet Understanding, Sharing, and Forgiving."**

He was in deep shit.

After using his key, Booth was pacing as he waited for Bones to get home.

When the door finally opened, he started talking, all in a rush, before she could ask him why he was there. "So, I was reading your manuscript tonight while I was cooking dinner, and I tripped. You know how slippery my kitchen floor is. Anyway, I might have accidentally dropped your book in the frying pan."

She took his hand and squeezed it in hers. "It's okay, Booth."

He sighed in relief.

"But you're never getting another early copy again."

**#197: Because Love was Just a Word Till I Heard It From You.**

They were eating breakfast and reading the paper when Bones slipped in her first 'I love you.' She simply asked for him to pass the juice and then, in lieu of saying 'thank-you,' she said those three magical words.

In that moment, Booth realized that everyone else used the expression too much, trivializing it. If the words were going to have any meaning, then they couldn't become automatic.

So, that's why he didn't say it back. He'd already told her how he felt before, and he would tell her again, but that was his moment to bask in her love.

**#198: Because I Want to be the Reason for the Smile on Your Face.**

He watched them together – how, when they talked, they physically interacted as well, Sully finding ways to touch Bones, how they made constant eye contact, how, whenever Sully came in the room, his partner would grin.

And he hated Sully for all those things but especially for the smiles Bones gave him.

He was the one who was supposed to make her happy, make her laugh, make her forget the world's ugliness, and he wasn't sure how he was going to live with another man fulfilling _his_ role in Bones' life.

So, when Sully finally left, Booth sighed in relief.

**#199: Because "We had a Promise Made; We Were in Love."**

Before they made their relationship known, she negotiated a contract with the FBI. In it, she stipulated that she would only worth with Special Agent Seeley Booth, and, if their partnership was terminated for any reason, she would have grounds for resignation. While Brennan believed the Bureau signed off on her contract simply because they knew she was best, Booth decreed it was because they were afraid of her.

She wasn't sure which option she liked more.

However, both professional prowess and intimidation aside, the point was that _they _had gotten what they wanted. Now no one could separate them.

**#199.1: Because Love is Not a Sprint; It's a Marathon.**

Like most sane and rational human beings – i.e. those who were not masochists, Brennan didn't enjoy pain, so to say that she feared labor was quite the grievous understatement.

Booth had tried to be reassuring. He promised her that Rebecca's labor wasn't that bad, that she suffered contractions for less than sixteen hours.

Her husband had either lied to her or his ex was the luckiest woman in the entire world, because her labor lasted nearly forty-two hours. But, when she held her son in her arms for the first time, the pain became nothing more than a distant memory.

**#199.2: Because Did You Know that I Gave You My Love in Silence… in Silence?**

He hated nights when he had to be away from his family, especially when there were thunderstorms, for Zackary was afraid of lightening and the girls would cry with every clap of thunder.

Slipping into the silent house, Booth tiptoed his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife only to freeze in the open doorway, his last breath hitched painfully in his throat.

There, in his bed, slept his entire world – Bones, Parker, Zackary, Joy, and Kylee.

As if sensing his presence, his wife's gaze flickered open. She smiled at him. "We saved you a spot," she whispered.


End file.
